Finding The Time
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Brittana have just started dating. Problem is they haven't been intimate since the whole Hurt Locker incident and both are looking forward to being physical with each other for the first time as an actual couple. Unfortunately finding the time to be alone just isn't as easy as they'd like. Set over a week
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**TITLE**: Finding The Time

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **This is kind of an AU of sorts and Brittana are no longer on the Cheerios

**SYNOPSIS: **Brittana have just started dating, Brittany is no longer with Artie and Santana is no longer afraid of being herself, they are an official couple and everyone knows about them. Problem is they haven't had sex since the whole Hurt Locker incident and both are looking forward to being intimate with each other for the first time as an actual couple. Unfortunately finding the time to be alone isn't as easy as they hoped.

Chapter 1

Prologue:

Santana was completely aware of the dopey grin she currently sported on her face, and if asked about it she honestly wouldn't care that she looked like a complete goon. She didn't care because for once she was happy she finally had what she'd always wanted. Brittany. Brittany was finally hers once and for all, completely 100%. And it wasn't like before where they shared each other with however many guys each were currently stringing along. It was finally just how she had always wanted it. They were girlfriends. They were in that word that Santana would normally avoid but Britt had always wanted to use, they were in a relationship...A committed relationship...a monogamous committed relationship and for once Santana didn't care cause that's exactly what she wished for ever since she met the blond. And now she was sat in class staring at her girlfriend almost sickening so with that stupid smile like she had fazed everything else out other than the blond next to her.

It was notable this smile was only reserved for Britt it was rare when someone else who wasn't her girlfriend saw it. But Brittany saw it every day when they were alone and had always wished she could see it in public too and she was pretty sure this may have been the first time Santana had used this smile while in front of their peers but she certainly wasn't gonna be the one to tell Santana to stop.

Santana didn't really care about who was watching them. They were in love and if people wanted to watch that then it's their own choice but seriously she should really stop, the smile was becoming too cutesy and she was aware of how much crap she'd hurl and how many times she would roll her eyes in disgust each time she used to see Rachel and Finn doing the same thing. But then again it was weird when they did it. Cause they didn't go together but it was perfect when Santana and Brittany did it cause well let's face it they're perfect together and they're surely McKinley's, no scratch that, Ohio's cutest couple without being cliché or just plain awful looking

"Miss Lopez can we stop daydreaming and get back to our work now please" came the teacher's voice at the front of the class, took him long enough but he finally realised and Santana slowly turned her head towards the annoying man and her sweet smile turned onto a scowl at the sight. She did however begin to smile again when she noticed Brittany look over at her and give her a quick 'I love you' type smile then she continued with the work sheet they had been handed earlier

The class dragged out enough but eventually the school bell rung signalling the end of that class and thankfully the end of the school week, Friday had dragged but Santana was willing to wait through all the bad now she had her girlfriend by her side, holding her hand and kissing her whenever the day got hard. Both girls were looking forward to this weekend they hadn't been intimate with each other since they got together, in fact the last time they had sex was indeed before the whole love triangle with Artie, as Santana had recently gotten used to calling him due to Brittany's request of wanting them to get along.

San and Britt had taken the summer to get to know each other again and sort out their relationship and decide what they really were to each other and what they wanted. Now it was perfect. They are perfect. And in a couple of days they'd have that perfect moment together. True they'd slept together before but this was vastly different from anything they'd ever done before, with each other or with anyone else for that matter. Brittany referred to it as 'love making' but Santana cringed at the term, but then it dawned on her, that's what it was, it wasn't just sex, or a one night thing, it wasn't just fun, it was far from experimenting, and most certainly not a meaningless fuck. Santana and Brittany were going to make love for the first time ever. There was going to be feelings, and eye contact and gentle touches and sweet kisses and loving whispers all of which made Santana's heart flutter in just the simple thought.

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" Brittany asked her girlfriend as the two girls, picked up their text books and bags making their way over to the classroom door. Santana took the blond's hand in complete confidence ignoring any looks they may receive whether they were positive or not she just didn't want to waste the time on people that just didn't get it when she could be using it on more of those dorky smiles she was now accustomed to dealing out.

"Well my parents are gonna be home all day tomorrow, my dad has the day off for once, but Sunday they're going to the movies, so we can hang out then and that will give us a couple of hours to just…..you know" Santana may have been fluttering with the thought but it didn't mean she was gonna say it aloud.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna make love, it's been so long since we've been together and now it's just so different, but in a good way" Britt assured the Latina with a grin that didn't look dorky on her, just adorable. The girls made their way to their neighbouring lockers still hand in hand. They both dropped off the excess books they didn't need over the weekend and put the rest that they did need into their bags before making their way to Glee club.

They walked in to the choir room like any other day, the few members that were already in there, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, giving them a warm smile as they sat down in their normal seats at the back of the class. " You wanna come over about 7, my mom said they'll be leaving about half 6 so it will give me a little time to distress"

"Sure sounds good Sanny" Brittany said excitedly and leaning in to give Santana a kiss on the cheek which surprised the girl, but Santana looked at Brittany and gave her a half smile before settling to get through Glee.

Glee went by with the usual routine, Rachel having a solo that no one wants to hear, while she gives speeches about how she should get all the solos and how no one else (especially Tina and Quinn) should have the chance to sing cause apparently she's more talented than everyone, Santana having to be calmed down by Britt as she went a little lima heights on the diva over these views, and Finn following said diva like a puppy while he stumbled over his own feet trying to 'dance' or at least that's what he claimed he was trying to do. But it didn't matter because Glee was soon over, the ringing in their ears had subsided and they were ready for the weekend that promised to be a memorable one.


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday: Santana's House

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 2

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **This is kind of an AU of sorts and Brittana are no longer on the Cheerios

**SYNOPSIS: **Brittana have just started dating, Brittany is no longer with Artie and Santana is no longer afraid of being herself, they are an official couple and everyone knows about them. Problem is they haven't had sex since the whole Hurt Locker incident and both are looking forward to being intimate with each other for the first time as an actual couple. Unfortunately finding the time to be alone isn't as easy as they hoped.

Chapter 2

Sunday:

"Ok candles, nice bed sheets, good lighting, subtle music, parents gone, Britt's on her way" Santana muttered to herself as she gazed around her bedroom at the romantic setting she had created. She'd dimmed the lights and set up a bunch of candles around her room to add to the atmosphere, she remembers when questioning Britt what was so important about the first time, the blond responded 'the atmosphere is everything', so she spent countless hours before hand planning their night together, setting up everything and calming herself down. For someone who'd had experience, in fact over experience in this area, she couldn't believe how nervous she was.

She sat on her bed and admired her red satin sheets she had purchased especially for their special night, she couldn't believe it even herself, a year ago, in fact a couple of months ago she never would have considered doing any of this, let alone having a girlfriend and now she was actually worried something was gonna go wrong. She looked at the clock on the bedside it read 18:55, she had five minutes to compose herself. "Come on Lopez you can do this" she muttered to herself once more, breathing deeply as she listened to the plain music she stole from her parents collection, she saw the words 'romantic love songs' and knew right away it would do, after all she was hoping they wouldn't be spending too much time listening to no music.

Next thing Santana heard was the doorbell, braking her from her thoughts immediately. She got up from the bed looking down at herself quickly realizing she'd spent so much time on the "atmosphere" she'd forgotten to change, she still wore her casual plain grey sweat pants and matching hoodie. She knew she wouldn't have time to change if she didn't want to leave her girl waiting, so she hastily whipped off her hoodie throwing it on the floor of her room leaving her in her white tank top. And she dashed out of her room and leapt down the stairs towards the door.

Wasting no more valuable time she unlocked the front door to the image of a hot sexy blond in a short skirt deliberately worn to get Santana going from this exact moment and clearly it was working as the Latina's mouth was hanging open bringing a satisfied smirk to Brittany's lips. "Hey baby" Britt greeted and also looked down at herself, god she is hot.

The voice brought Santana out of her hypnotised state, she shut her mouth and allowed her eyes to wander up and down the blonde's body. Appreciating every curve. "God you look so sexy Britt" she didn't even know she spoke until Brittany replied

"Thanks you look….did I overdress?" Santana followed the blonde's line of sight to see she was staring at her grey sweat pants. San shook her head frantically still slightly breathless from Brittany's attire.

"No you didn't, I forgot to change, you look great though, no you look better than great you look so beautiful, you're like so so hot, you're " Santana cut her own rambling off before she spent the entire two hours just complimenting Brittany, though that was something she could most definitely do without fail and still not tell Brittany everything that's purely perfect about her. But tonight she had a different intention, she wanted to _show_ just how perfect Brittany was rather than tell her. And it didn't really matter what either of them wore, clothes soon wouldn't be obstacle anyway.

"You gonna let me in or just stand there trying to hide your boner?" Santana swallowed when Britt giggled at her own comment, she stepped aside to allow her girlfriend to pass, and shutting the door once she was inside. Brittany gave false interest to the home's interior despite having been in it more times than she could remember, Santana walked over to her smiling, completely forgetting what she should do next, luckily she didn't have to do much. Britt pulled Santana over to the living room instantly joining their lips in heated passion, Santana soon regained her awareness and took over pushing Brittany down on the couch, helping her out of her jacket and throwing it on the other side.

Santana knelt in front of Brittany running her hands down the girl's sides, leaning up to keep their lips locked as Brittany leaned down. Santana felt a jolt run through her body and end up somewhere in her lower half and just as she was about start unbuttoning her girlfriend's skirt she remembered all the work she had done upstairs. She reluctantly pulled her lips from the blond's and looked up at her, Britt's eyes were dark and she was sure hers were the same. Brittany looked at her with worry thinking she may have moved too fast or done something wrong but Santana quickly informed her of why the pause.

"Britt lets go to my room, I've got a surprise" her voice was husky, the type of tone that made Brittany's core beg for attention. Britt smiled and shot up so fast she almost knocked the Latina over, but she steadied the other girl by grasping her hand and pulling her also to her feet. Brittany led the way towards the stairs, making her way up to Santana's room yanking said girl along behind her. That husk must have worked fast.

The girls raced into the room they'd spent so much time in before, well one raced the other was sort of dragged in. Britt stood still shocked to what welcomed her, Santana doesn't _do_ romance but this certainly _was_ romance. Brittany released her grip around San's hand and the Latina retracted her arm looking at the slightly red skin her girlfriend's excitement had caused. " You did all this for me?" a small voice asked

Santana looked at Brittany's surprised face then around her room "Course I did babe, I'd do anything for you, I love you" Santana gave that smile again turning Brittany's legs to jelly

"I love you too" Brittany leaned down to kiss the other girl on the lips wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck "Do you know you are just a huge romantic dork sometimes?" Britt giggled again and it alone with Brittany's words was like music to Santana's ears.

"I did good?"

"You did really good baby, this is what I meant when I said it's all about the atmosphere, no one's ever done anything like this for me before, not even Artie" Santana saddened slightly from hearing Britt talk about her ex, she'd really tried to get over it but she still found it hard knowing they had spent so much time together and being the obstacle that meant she had to wait to make Brittany hers. She pushed all thoughts of Artie and boys and Glee and school out of her mind, all she wanted to do now was concentrate on being here with Brittany and making her and Brittany's 'first time' extra special, it was like a do-over, one Santana was officially very happy about getting.

Santana nudged Britt back till she fell on her bed and pulled Santana down on top of her, hands linking and lips locking all over again on the satin sheets Santana may or may not be particularly proud of herself for setting out. Britt moaned into San's mouth when Santana's hand found her bare thigh and ran agonizingly slowly up her leg and under her skirt.

Santana took this opportunity to latch her lips onto the blonde's neck and suck at the smooth soft skin facing her. She kept kissing down Brittany's long neck till she came to the collar of her shirt. "Let's get this off baby" San sat up and took the hem of Brittany's shirt, waited for her to sit up then helped her out of it, pulling it over her head and tossing it behind her. Her hands found Brittany's breast, clad now only in a lacy dark purple bra, grinning at the fact she could feel how hard Brittany's nipples already were. Santana's skin tingled when the blonde's slender fingers stroked at her sides getting ready to remove her own shirt also. But before she could take the next step they both were stopped when they heard a noise. A banging noise.

"Fuck" the Latina exclaimed darting her head up

"Was that your door? Thought you said your parents would be gone tonight?" Britt's voice was shy and quiet

"Shit, I thought they were, they're meant to be out at the movies" Santana assured before moving back off Britt and standing up. Straightening out her tank. They soon hear Santana's parents shouting at one another but it's too muffled to make out any words "I'll go see what's going on" Brittany sat back on the bed and gave a sweet smile as San made her way out the room.

Running downstairs Santana smoothed out her hair, there was no need but she had a habit. The shouting only growing louder and clearer as she stepped closer to the kitchen. It's evident now that her parents are fighting over time issues. Santana gritted her teeth knowing this most certainly won't end well or soon for that matter but she composed herself and entered the kitchen, both her parents swiftly ceased their argument and both looked at their daughter. "Hey honey" Miss Lopez spoke up

"Why are you back? I thought you were going to the movies?" Santana questioned needing to know whether this was a permanent thing or whether they were just back for a few moments then heading out again.

Santana's father butted in abruptly "Your mother got the times wrong, so we missed the last viewing for the night" he said almost angrily frowning at his wife "Oh don't you blame this on me" Santana looked from her dad to her mom when she fought back. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes, they always blamed things on each other. "Well who else should I blame someone whose fault it wasn't, like mine!" he insisted

"I wasn't the one who stopped for snacks on the way there" the older Latina yelled causing Santana to huff in frustration, this was going well.

"Well you know how much snacks are at the movie theatre I'm not paying those prices when I can get the same product for less at the gas station" ok Santana had to stop this, the unwelcome intrusion had already turned her right off and now there was most likely no way she and Brittany could spend the night together without interruption, now that her parents had come home, great, another day of waiting. She really didn't want to make love to Brittany while listening to World War 3 going on downstairs all over movie times.

"Ok Mom, Papi stop shouting please, god, it's like being in Glee club!" Santana looked at them both with a stern face, no wonder where she got her temper from. "I was hoping to have some peace and quiet tonight"

"Is Brittany over?" Santana's mom inquired

"Yes mom, she's upstairs"

"Sorry honey, see we've ruined her night now all because you and your silly snacks" her mom went on aiming her accusation at her husband

"Sorry Santana, Brittany can stay over if she wants but no funny business" her dad insisted "But at least I can read a simple time and actually get it right"

Santana turned around not wanting to hear any more of this petty exchange of words. She headed back out the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. When she got back she could still faintly hear her parents, yes the authority figures in her life, bickering like they were in a playground, she also found that Britt was sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around herself, her shirt back on. "Guess you don't wanna continue now?" she asked

"Sorry Britt Britt" Santana replied sitting down on the bed next to her falling backwards to lay across the bed and taking Britt with her. Britt rested one hand on San's stomach as she snuggled closer to the Latina. "You can sleep over still but I'm kinda turned off big time after that" Santana spoke over the still arguing pair audible downstairs.

"We can try again tomorrow" Britt said softly as Santana wrapped her arm around the blond and Britt kissed her girlfriend's cheek before the room fell silent


	3. Chapter 3 Monday: Brittany's House

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 3

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks for all the alerts, favourites and reviews on this story, hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, still more to come after. And in case anyone was confused I changed chapters 1 and 2 to be separate rather than together.

**SYNOPSIS: **After Santana's parents interrupted them the previous night, Brittany and Santana decide to ditch school and head over to Britt's house for some alone time.

Chapter 3

Monday:

"Hey Britt" Santana greeting her girlfriend by her locker, their night together didn't quite turn out the way either of them were hoping but at least Brittany and Santana spent the night together, even if all they did was just sleep. They had gotten to school and were about to head to their second period class when Santana had what she thought was a full proof plan for sexytime.

"Hey San" Brittany replied lips arching into a smile at sight of the Latina, they didn't have their first class together and hadn't really talked about the disaster that was meant to be their special time together. Santana smiled back at the blond leaning against the lockers. Brittany leaning down once she shut her locker to greet her girlfriend properly with a kiss not caring who was watching or judging.

"So I got this awesome idea" Santana said rather proudly, deciding to go on once the blond looked completely hypnotized by what this idea could possibly be, allowing her excitement to grace her features. "I was thinking we should totally ditch next period and go to yours, your parents are never home during the day, your sister is at school so we should have the entire place to ourselves right?"

Brittany beamed at the thought, she knew her house would be empty for sure and really wanted to be alone with Santana properly but at the same time the thought of skipping class to have it felt a little wrong. "San we can't, we can't just skip class" she sounded sad.

"Oh come on babe we've done it before" Santana took her girl's hand to reassure her "Besides it's just Spanish and if you're good I promise I'll give you your own personal lesson after" she smirked smugly. Brittany was pretty sure it was that smirk and the way the Latina brushed her fingers over her hands that made her agree. Soon enough Britt found herself nodding, they walked hand in hand through the busy corridor towards the doors till they were out in the parking lot of the school then quickly running towards Santana's car, hastily entering the vehicle and pulling out of the lot with a screech of the tires, on the way to Brittany's empty house.

The ride over was relatively tame considering both girls were already hot for each other, Brittany kept her hand on Santana's knee occasionally caressing further up her leg, Santana shifting in her seat wishing her car could go faster without getting a speeding ticket or crashing, both of which resulting in the delay of sweet lady kisses they both so desperately _want_ and _need_ right now.

Finally Santana pulled up outside of Brittany's house, and was quick to cut the ignition and scrambled out of the car, Britt followed soon after and they both ran to the front door. Brittany pulling out her key but she realized the door was unlocked already, she didn't question it, she was far too horny to even consider trying to figure out why it was unlocked. Instead she pushed the door open and pulled Santana inside, kicking it shut behind the pair.

Once inside Brittany pulled Santana closer and the smaller girl wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and connected their lips in fiery passion, Brittany sliding her slender fingers under Santana's shirt and stroking her side gently earning a whimper from the girl. Brittany took Santana's hand and began to guide her up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

Britt pushed Santana down on her bed and settled between her legs. A hand sneaking up Santana's body, lifting her shirt with it till it was scrunched up just under her breasts, nails grazing across heated skin. Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's taunt stomach, licking and kissing at hard abs. Santana looked down to see Brittany staring back at her with devious eyes, she felt herself grow wetter with the image before her. Then as Brittany's fingers toyed with the button on her pants she realized just what the blond was trying to do. She was actually trying to_ top_ her, there was no way Brittany was gonna top her their first time at 'making love'. Santana shook her head needing to regain her control. She waited until Brittany was completely hovering above her before she flipped them over and she was now on top of the blond.

Leaning down she kissed Brittany and tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, causing Britt to giggle. Santana had to laugh at the child like giggle, considering this girl just tried to top her. Santana's hand soon found its way down their bodies and rested at the top of Brittany's jeans. Santana broke their lip contact to watch her hand as she fiddled with the button before popping it open expertly and unzipping her pants. Snaking her hand in brushing over Brittany's pink panties and feeling a distinct little damp patch "God Britt you're wet already" Santana whispered into Brittany's neck as she sucked on the skin.

"I'm always wet for you" Brittany stated with a cute smile taking over her lips as she parted her legs a bit more for Santana to have more room.

"Then we best get these off and sort that out for you" Santana tugged at Brittany's pants and the blond lifted her hips to help get them off. With the jeans on the floor of Brittany's bedroom Santana's hand soon made its way back to those pink panties where she could now visibly see that wet spot. Santana pressed her clothed thigh into Brittany's core, the pair both moaning in the contact. Brittany wiggling her hips slightly letting her covered clit rub ever so slightly on her panties against Santana's leg. "God San I need you to touch me" Brittany begged. Again making Santana laugh, yes this girl really did try to top her only minutes ago.

"You wanna be fucked Britt?" Santana asked letting her fingers brush once more between Brittany's legs, pressing down deliberately, smirking when Brittany bucked up to meet the pressure that was slowly being taken away as Santana removed her hand. The Latina leaned into her girlfriend's ear and whispered hotly "You want my tongue inside you baby. I want my tongue inside you so fucking bad right now Britt" Brittany whimpered from the promise of such pleasure she hadn't felt in such a long time, it was almost too much. She could feel her cheeks heating up and how her body responded when she felt a jolt of excitement run down her body and settle between her legs, making her visually wetter.

"I love it when you talk dirty Sanny" Brittany's fingers finding Santana's brown locks of hair and running through. Santana hiked up Brittany's shirt and began pressing wet hot kisses down her toned stomach and grazing her teeth down the skin when she got closer to where Britt wanted her.

"Oh you want dirty talking Britt Britt. Well how's this?" she hooked her fingers into the pink panties and started to dragged them down Brittany's long legs ever so slowly while trailing more of those sweet kisses down her thighs " I'm gonna stick my tongue so deep inside you, we'll be French kissing while I eat you out" Santana smirked, she was rather proud of that one. "And you'll taste my mouth when you come" Brittany whimpered in desperation. She was now seriously turned on and really needed Santana's mouth on her.

"Your turn Britt, talk to me" Santana asked as she got on her knees off the bed and settled between Brittany's long legs, placing her palms on the blond's thighs, gently caressing as she dipped her head in to let her tongue explore Brittany's pussy. Santana moaned in the taste, she'd always loved the way the girl tasted not just her pussy taste but her lips and skin, Brittany always used a variation of lip glosses and body lotions that she always had a mixture of flavours, most of which were completely different from anything she'd ever tasted. Right now from experience Santana could tell the blond was donning watermelon body lotion and cherry lip gloss, both of which made Britt smell sensational, so sensational in fact Santana could just eat her up...or out it would appear. Santana was certain her favourite flavour however was indeed the one between the milky white thighs of her girlfriend, as she lapped at the wetness leaking out.

"I'm not as good as you talking dirty" Britt was genuinely unsure about her ability.

Santana ceased her licking for a second to look up at the blond, chin smeared in Brittany's arousal "Just tell me what you wanna do to me, something really dirty" Santana went back down tongue at Brittany's entrance.

Britt hesitated for a few seconds "I wanna get a big bucket of mud and throw it over you" Brittany tried but immediately realized she may have gotten the wrong idea. Santana looked up at her but didn't stop her lapping, she just smirked knowing that was Brittany, but she was slightly taken back when Britt started to add to her so called 'dirty' talk "Then once you're all dirty we can get in the bath and wash each other off". It wasn't quite as sexy as Santana sounded when she spoke dirty but the thought of them having another bath together wasn't unwelcomed by the pair.

Santana slide her tongue into Brittany nudging her clit with her nose as she went. Brittany's fingers tightened in her hair "Sanny you feel so good, I'm close already" but Santana didn't get the chance to enjoy what was coming, literally, because they heard a noise from near Brittany's door.

"Close to what?" a smaller voice asked. Brittany's eyes shooting open to see her little sister standing in her doorway just watching them. Santana darted up from habit, stumbling on her own feet. Throwing Brittany's underwear back at her for her to quickly cover up. Brittany slipped her panties back on and reached for her jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing here shorty?" Santana demanded to know why her alone time was once again interrupted. The Latina turned around to see Brittany already back in her clothes like nothing happened, man that girl dresses fast, but she sure could undress slowly when she wanted to, Santana remembers the occasions Britt would strip tease her.

"Why aren't you at school?" Britt asked the small girl, who looked very similar to herself, just shorter and less developed.

"Why aren't you?" the small girl countered

"Smartass" Santana commented

"I'm off school today, mom would have told you but you weren't here this morning" the girl rolled her eyes, Britt smiled at her sisters reaction, only growing when she looked at her girlfriend who too was currently giving her signature eye roll

"Beat it pipsqueak, your interrupting" Santana growled

"Moms not here is she?" Britt panicked

"No" the little blond replied "she's still at work"

"Where's your sitter?" Britt asked next

"She's downstairs. You know mom said you and Santana couldn't lay on top of each other while I was home, I bet mom would totally freak if I told her"

"Well maybe I'll have to tell all the boys at your school you still wear diapers" Britt said sneakily, surprising the Latina that her generally sweet innocent girlfriend could be so cunning.

"But I don't" the girl protested with a frown

"They don't know that" Britt smirked

"Well moms gonna find out anyway if Sarah catches you" Britt knew that was true, her sister's baby sitter always seemed to have it in for her and she most certainly didn't need her mom to know that she had skipped Spanish class to come home and have sex with her girlfriend.

"Fine come on San, we can have alone time tomorrow" Britt suggested sadly knowing Santana was busy tonight so they couldn't even get together later.

"Nothing like a brat to turn you off" Santana snarled playfully at Brittany's sister as the girls began to leave the room, the small girl following.

"I'm not a brat, I'm a Pierce" she spoke up with pride and a smile as the three headed downstairs hoping Sarah was still in the kitchen where she wouldn't be able to see them leave. "Have fun at school" the girl said happily waving them off as they snuck back to Santana's car.

"I hate your sister" Santana joked. Britt knew Santana in fact loved her sister, sometimes more than she loved her sister. She always loved it when the two played jokes on each other and threw banter back and forth, her sister could easily keep up with Santana's witty antics.

"Cockblocker" Brittany whispered under her breath but that didn't mean Santana didn't hear, ok now she was definitely shocked, that was something she would most likely have said herself but not Brittany. Where did her girlfriend go? Santana got back into her car ready to drive back to school thinking; most likely Britt was still stuck on her bed with a certain Latina between her legs, not being interrupted by a mini Britt. Oh well till tomorrow she guessed.

**A/N: Chapter 4 Tuesday will be up soon, it will be set in the choir room. Any questions about anything just ask. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Tuesday: The Choir Room

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 4

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Thanks for all the alerts, favourites and reviews on this story, hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, I was gonna upload it yesterday but unfortunately ran out of time, so here it is, still more to come after. Please review; let me know your thoughts and opinions.

**SYNOPSIS: **The girls get a little hot in the choir room but they just can't catch a break.

Chapter 4

Tuesday: Choir Room

Tuesday already and so far no luck at all has graced Santana and Brittany, all they wanted to do was spend a little quality time together, enjoying each other's company, but no the universe was working against them so far to keep them celibate. Santana's house hadn't worked and neither had Brittany's, they loved them but right now they were cursing their parents and siblings.

"I'm sorry about my sister yesterday Sanny" Brittany apologized looking down at her hands picking at her nails nervously, currently they were sat on the piano stool waiting for glee to start, they'd gotten there early just to have some time to talk away from everyone else, they'd been pretty busy in most of their classes and hadn't really had too many opportunities to just talk. And with Santana being busy the night before they were starting to get pretty frustrated that they couldn't just find the time.

"Britt don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, things just happen, we'll find the time. I wish we could get together tonight but my mom wants us to have this stupid family dinner, not that we don't have one every single Tuesday as it is" Santana covered Britt's hands with her own.

Britt pulled one hand away and toyed with the piano keys thinking for a few seconds, she was sat facing the piano and Santana was facing away with her back to the keys. Britt perked her head up with a brand new idea. "Hey San why don't we do it now" Britt said like it was completely normal to have sex on a piano bench during school hours, when anyone could just walk in.

"What, now? Right here?" Santana was surprised by Brittany's wish, she knew she was experimental at times, but she'd usually have a habit of telling Santana off when she used to suggest doing it in public. Santana kind of liked the idea of doing it right on the piano stool, it was definitely working for her.

"Why not? No one's around right now" Britt smiled deviously as she slipped her hand up Santana's thigh, causing Santana to jolt and hit the piano keys, jumping at the shock of noise. She quickly darted her head around to make sure no one was coming in the room after that. She stilled Britt's hand with her own.

"Wait baby" Santana gasped slightly as Britt leaned in and licked her ear, teasingly slow. "What about it being special, and all that?"

"It is special we're together, and I'm super turned on Sanny, we were so close at being together yesterday till my sister caught us" Britt whispered into Santana's ear before stroking it once more with her warm wet tongue

"Did she tell your mom?" Santana tried to distract herself with the question, still not entirely sure if she should be doing this, on one hand Britt was right, as long as they were together it would be special, and no one was around right now, they could so just have a quickie and no one would be none the wiser, but on the other hand what they were thinking about doing did seem a bit wrong, while feeling so right, and Brittany's breath against her neck was heavenly, like air to her lungs, ice on a hot day, a comfy couch when you've been on your feet for hours on end.

"No we got away with it, but I was so worked up after what you did to me, I had to touch myself when I got home" Santana was more than sure she just got extremly wet. Britt was now nibbling on her earlobe grinning as the Latina tensed her body and shivered against her. The blond licked another long wet strip up her neck, there's no way Santana would be able to put this off much longer, especially when Brittany's nimble fingers walked themselves up her thigh till they were pressing against Santana's core though her pants crotch.

"Shit Brittany!" Santana practically growled in arousal, she swiftly shifted her legs over to the side Brittany was facing and placed her own hand on her girlfriend's hip, kissing Brittany on the lips and running her hand through her golden locks. Santana let her own fingers tease at the blond's exposed skin between the gap of her skirt and shirt, stroking the smooth soft skin that she had access to, easy access if she had to be honesty, how could she possibly say no to this. "You're so hot Britt Britt" Santana hotly husked against the other girl's lips. "I love you so fucking much" Santana's hand dipped to Brittany's leg and was soon running under her skirt and up her bare thigh.

Britt gasped in the gentle contact "I love you too San" she bit down carefully on Santana's bottom full plump lip before licking them and pushing her tongue into her mouth. Santana caressed the side of Britt's thigh, slowly edging up to where she wanted to be "God San please don't tease me" Britt begged. Santana sucked on Brittany's tongue and smirked at the girl's desperate voice. Her fingers proceeding to the soft cotton panties Britt was wearing.

"Touch me San, please" Britt gripped around Santana's neck as their lips still moved against each other tongues fighting one another.

"My pleasure baby" Santana's fingers pressing hard into where she felt Britt's erect clit poking out ever so slightly in her panties. The blond bucked into her hand involuntarily trying to gain more friction "That's right Britt Britt, hump my hand baby" Britt whimpered at the request all she wanted to do was pull Santana up on the piano and get her to shove her talented fingers knuckle deep in to her begging aching pussy and have her tongue sucking on her clit, but no such luck there, that would be far too risky, she'd have to make do for now with what Santana could reasonably give her.

Santana pushed Britt's panties aside and dipped her finger into the hot wet folds she soon found, rubbing at the hard nub she wished she could see right now, she bet Brittany was glistening with her juice and she wanted nothing more than to push Britt back and bury her face into that delicious treat. Instead she had to make do with rolling the bud in small circles before flicking it wildly with her fingertip, holding the blond as she threw her head back and gripped tight around her, the angle they were sat made it hard for Santana to penetrate the other girl as she stuck to the sensitive bundle for now knowing it wouldn't be long till Brittany was moaning her name and convulsing in pure pleasure "My god San so close, just a little more" Santana was never one to disappoint her girl as she picked up the pace a little, knowing Britt likes it fast when she's this close, Santana leaned into her girlfriend's long slender neck and began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin there "San, Sanny, keep going"

It was then the pair were interrupted by the choir room door opening and a little diva interrupting with an over exaggerated clearing of the throat to represent her presence in the room. Brittany flung her eyes wide open at the sound and quickly pushed Santana back, groaning quietly when she lost all contact with those expert fingers and hot breath against her neck. Santana swung round at the, yet again interruption, Jesus was she ever just going to get to see that beautiful face Brittany makes when she is actually allowed to come

"I hope you're aware that pubic sex is in fact illegal" Rachel spoke up once she had gained both girl's undivided attention and pout from the blond and a scowl from the brunette

"We weren't having sex berry" Santana lied with gritted teeth "Were we naked? No" Santana subtly licked on her finger enjoying the taste of what she was allowed to have at this point

"No, but as Miss Holiday once said, 'all your intimate encounters start with a touch'" Rachel walked further into the choir room making her way over to her seat. They still had a good few minutes before glee was set to start but Miss, I need every solo to survive, Berry couldn't possibly be late. "Then she proceeded to sing a song written by a man that was later sentence to jail several times for inappropriate touching, ironic isn't it?" Rachel explained.

"You know what else Miss Holiday said?" Santana asked with a confidence in her tone.

Rachel looked at Santana as she sat down in her chair at the very front of the class "What?" she asked innocently wanted to now know.

"Shut the hell up, that's what" Santana snarled at the girl, she was pretty pissed she didn't get to finished Brittany, twice now in a couple of days and three days in a row they'd been interrupted, this was getting to be a joke and Santana was only a few rubs away from giving Brittany her much needed release

"I don't think she said that actually" Rachel said smugly not letting the Latina get to her, but now she was pretty fearful for her general health after seeing that look in the girl's eye

"Ok that's it Berry" Santana barked at the small diva lunging forward in her direction from the piano stool the couple both still sat on. But she felt a hand grab her arm and stop her from carrying out her planned attack.

"Santana let's just go take our seats for glee now" Britt smiled sweetly at the Latina, sure she was sexually frustrated, now more than ever, but there was nothing they could do right now about it, with glee starting in such a short time and that annoying diva now being in the room, stopping them from doing anymore.

Santana took Brittany's suggestion and began walking towards their claimed seats at the back of the room, far away from annoying hobbits and their cockblocking abilities. She took a fake lunge to scare the other brunette before passing her, making the girl flinch in fear and causing the Latina to smirk with pride at her reputation of being a badass. "Forget you Berry" she hissed as she sat down with Brittany.

"Now that she _did_ say" Rachel nodded at the angry girl, now smirking herself with her witty reply.

"Oh I'm gonna go all Lima Heights!" Santana tried to go for the other girl once more but like clockwork was stopped by two long arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back before she could do much else.

"Santana, come on please" Brittany really didn't want a fight, she could do without Santana getting suspended for pulverising Rachel then most likely being grounded by her parents, resulting in not being able to see each other, or in other words having to wait even longer for their uninterrupted sweet lady kisses and sexytimes.

"Fine I'll sit down but keep her away from me" Santana pointed an accusing finger at the now laughing girl, she really wanted to shut her up but, if she did kill Berry they'd most likely not be able to win any singing event and she did really like the thought of winning something, for once in her life.

"I'll keep her well away from you baby" Britt said as San sat back down and scooted her chair further away from Rachel and closer to Brittany

Santana was about to forget Rachel was even in the room and just pay attention to her hot sexy girlfriend when she thought she'd throw in one last comment "Oh and by the way midget, Gary Glitter may have been a pedo but dude could write a kickass song" Santana sneered at the small girl knowing full well she was right and that the diva couldn't disagree if she knew good music at all.

"Don't worry San, so third times not a charm, there's always tomorrow" Britt tried to assure her girlfriend with a kiss to her hands as she rested her head against the Latina's shoulder and waited for glee to start.

"Till tomorrow then baby" Santana smiled sweetly and kissed the blond's head, she could wait till tomorrow to see that face again.

**A/N: Chapter 5 Wednesday will be up soon, Quinn will be the problem this time, that girl has bad timing. Any questions just ask. Please take a few seconds to review, they're much appreciated and always make me smile. **


	5. Chapter 5 Wednesday: Quinn Fabray

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 5

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Appreciate all the good feedback, alerts, and favourites, bit of a longer one this time.

I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info

**SYNOPSIS**: Finally they have an evening alone, parents and siblings out of the picture, but that god damn phone won't stop ringing, what could Quinn possible want?

Chapter 5

Wednesday: Quinn Fabray

"Finally we actually have a night to ourselves" Santana said kissing up Brittany's neck and running a hand up her girlfriend's skirt "No parents and no annoying little sisters" Santana kissed up Brittany's jaw line "We don't have to be quiet, we don't have to rush it, we don't have to stop" Santana continued as she licked at the blond's ear.

"San calm down we have all evening for this" Britt assured the Latina, they were at Santana's house again, sitting on the couch and this time her parents had gone back out to see that movie they missed a couple of days ago, there was no way they'd miss it this time, Santana had made sure she looked up the times it was showing and sent her parents out to go see it, she knew exactly what time it was gonna finish and she had the whole evening planned, and having to stop was definitely _not _in said plan.

"But I've missed you Britt Britt, I just wanna be with you" Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's wandering hand and pulled it away from her skirt, she grinned at Santana before kissing her palm.

"I know you do baby, but I want to make you feel good first, after glee yesterday I just want to pay you back for getting me so close" Britt spoke with that voice she knew for a fact worked Santana up

"But I didn't finish you, you must have been all wet and frustrated all through glee" Santana genially sounded regretful over missing the opportunity to please Britt, yet again

Britt just smiled sweetly "It doesn't matter babe, we're together now and I want to give you something this time" Britt shifted her position on the couch before leaning in close. "Now lay back" she whispered her order and waited for Santana to command her. Santana threw the couch pillow onto the floor and moved back till she was lying on the couch and Britt was hovering over her. Britt's long fingers immediately seeking Santana's belt and undoing it. The blond lifted Santana's shirt and pressed her hot wet lips to the girl's flat stomach, causing the other girl to squirm under her.

"God Britt you have no idea what you do to me" Santana gasped breathlessly, she put her own hands down to her belt and tried to take off her own pants only to be stopped by the blond

"Oh no Santana, I'm in charge right now" she said with a devious grin, showing her teeth to the other girl and locking eyes with her as she placed another hot kiss to her smooth skin.

"Do something Britt, you're making me wet" the Latina groaned fidgeting under Brittany. Brittany just hooked her fingers into Santana's pants and slowly, very, very, slowly dragged them down tanned legs, freeing Santana's heated lower half from the restraints and throwing them onto the floor.

"God someone's excited" Britt giggled after seeing just how wet Santana really was for her, Santana's underwear sporting a very obvious patch of arousal upon it. "I bet you've been waiting for this all day huh baby?" Britt asked not taking her eyes off that delicious patch. Santana groaned as she watched the blond lick her lips. "I'm gonna lick you all over San, make you come hard in my mouth, I want to taste you for days" Brittany smirked knowing the effect her words were having on her girlfriend

"Holy crap B, stop talking about it and just do it, please I need you" Santana knew she sounded pathetic begging for this, but it had been that long and all that about her not wanting Britt to top her their first time, well honestly she now just didn't care, not with the way, Brittany was staring at her.

"In time Sanny, we've got hours. Now sit up and take your shirt off so I can see those boobs I love so much" Santana couldn't speak, she just smiled and sat up whipping off that offending shirt and letting it join her pants on the living room floor. She'd barely recovered from the demand before Britt's lips were on hers again and her hand was palming at her bare breast. "So hot Santana, I love your tits, love having them in my hands"

"Brittany, if you keep talking like that, I'm gonna come right here and ruin these underpants" Santana gripped at golden locks.

The taller girl pulled back "Then we best get those off for you" Britt ran her hands down the Latina's sides and tugged at the half ruined garment. "Butt up" Britt commanded and Santana leaned back and lifted her hips till she was completely naked and her clothes were all on the floor. "You ready?" the blond's voice fell hot on her cheek

"I think that speaks for itself" Santana smirked and nodded downwards, gesturing to her hot sex, she could feel how wet it now was and she just needed Brittany to touch it, mouth, fingers, her own sex she didn't care, she just needed that overdue release.

Britt shuffled down till she was on her stomach and her head was between her girlfriend's legs, she could see Santana's juices seeping from her lower lips and she couldn't wait to taste it. "You smell so freaking good San" Britt whispered into her core, breath teasing her hard nub.

"Britt" Santana whined, spreading her legs further and shifting around to find contact, Brittany got the picture and not wanting to tease the girl anymore she let her tongue slip out and run up the soaking lips, "Fuck Brittany!" Santana sounded more than desperate now and as much fun as it was working the girl up Brittany wanted all of Santana right now, she couldn't wait any longer herself, so with the thought in mind she collected some of Santana's arousal with her tongue and moved it up to play with her clit, circling it with a quick pace, then stopping to flick it several times. Santana bucked her hips. "Yes Britt, you feel so good, fuck me baby" she moaned reaching down to grip into the blond hair and holding her in place.

Brittany lowered her tongue till it met Santana's dripping entrance, carefully she pushed her appendage in letting Santana feel the whole thing stroke her insides as she wigged it around. Britt's hands wrapped around her girlfriend's thighs and she let one fingertip brush over Santana's wet clit "Oh Britt, I've missed you so freaking much, don't stop, don't ever stop" Santana insisted as Brittany's tongue melted her from inside out.

"I love the way you taste" Brittany said retracting her tongue from the tight hot hole, and returning it to that bud she loved to have in her mouth more, Santana could only grunt in response when she felt those lips close around her and suck hard, her hips forcing themselves to buck. Brittany's hand kept her from falling off the couch as her body had a mind of its own. "Delicious" Britt stated flicking the bundle of nerves back and forth vigorously. Santana couldn't believe how close she was already but she refused to let this end so quickly. She held on to the couch gripping around the material, digging her nails into it while her other hand still tugged lightly on blond strands.

It was then a clear ringing interrupted them, Santana knew it was her phone but there was no way she was gonna stop to answer it, whoever it was could leave her a message or wait and phone back later. But Brittany _did_ stop; she pulled back a little and looked up at her girlfriend who gave her a dissatisfied whimper. "Is that your phone?" Britt asked, her chin and lips covered in a clear sheen of her juices.

"Yes it is but who cares baby, don't stop!" Santana's hips jumped a little signalling to continue but Britt didn't go back down.

"What if it's something important?" Britt asked innocently almost as if she had forgotten what she was doing and the fact Santana was laying in front of her, wet and desperate for her release.

"Then they'll phone back. Baby its nothing important, its probably just my mom or something, let's keep going" Santana tried to push Brittany's head back down on her but the blond overpowered her causing Santana to sob once more "Britt please" she begged but it got her nowhere

"What if it is though?" Britt asked again but then the ringing cut out

Santana smiled at the girl "See if it was important then they would have kept ringing right?" she tried to seem smug but she was just too desperate for her pending orgasm to bother keeping up the act. Brittany went back down between her legs and Santana relaxed once more, putting a hand behind her head and the other on her girlfriend's, guiding her to the exact places she wanted to feel that talented tongue.

Santana was enjoying Brittany's movements again after she'd finally got back into that perfect pace, and alternating between simple licks, to sucking, to penetrating, Santana could let Britt eat her out for hours, in fact one time the blond had gone down on her for two whole hours straight, and in return she let Brittany sit on her face for the same amount of time. Just as Santana was feeling herself building up to the critical point all over again after the unwelcome interruption, that freaking ringing started all over again, man she was going to kill whoever it was.

Right on cue Brittany plucked her blond head up again, face even wetter, not bothering to wipe it off she just looked up at her girlfriend. "Santana I told you it was important" she insisted

"Baby it's not important" she reassured but with a sigh

"'If it was important they'd keep ringing', isn't that what you said?" Britt gave a smile knowing she was right.

"Look Britt I'll phone them back…after" Santana told her girlfriend and just then the ringing once again cut out "Thank you" Santana looked over at where her phone sat on the coffee table in front of the couch

Brittany rolled her eyes and for what seemed like the million times to Santana went back down on her after yet another interruption. Brittany dipped her tongue back into that hot hole and lapped around it when more come leaked out. This was honestly one of her most favourite actives.

"Britt I'm getting close again, whatever you do don't stop…" then again the ringing started interrupting her plea "Fuck sake, fuck off whoever you are!" she spat

Britt peaked up "San if you don't answer it, I will" the blond threatened also getting pissed that it kept interrupting them and the fact it was vibrating around on the coffee table only added to the annoyance it was causing. "I swear I will stop an answer it San" Brittany tried to sound intimidating Santana however just smirked and shrugged her off. "Fine" Brittany pulled away from between the girl's legs. Sitting up and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, though she didn't get it all.

She reached over and picked up Santana's still ringing cell phone, she saw the name on the screen "It's Quinn" she said softly

"Damn Fabray" Santana scolded her friend for being so awful with her timing

Brittany pressed the accept call button and held the phone to her ear "Hi Quinn"

"_Britt is that you?" _the blond asked from the other end

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" Britt sounded surprisingly perky, then again of course she would, Santana just glared even though Quinn wasn't in the room

"Nice timing Q!" Santana shouted loud, sure Quinn would be able to hear her down the other end of the line

"_Oh so she is there then? She was just ignoring me?"_ Quinn sounded a little hurt but also a tad angry.

"No she's here, she's just…" Britt pause looking at her girl's naked form, sweaty and needy "…busy, that's all"

"_Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" _Quinn pieced it together

"No its ok you're not interrupting" Britt informed kindly

"Hell yes you are Fabray!" Santana continued to glare, Britt put a fingertip on Santana's clit, keeping it still while the Latina watched said fingertip. Britt pushed down on the nub, smiling in her own amusement when Santana's hips bucked violently and the girl let out a wail, she was pretty sure that probably hurt her but she had to scold Santana for her unnecessary rudeness, true she was having fun before Quinn called but the other blond was their friend and she didn't want to just ignore her.

"_What was that? Is Santana ok?" _genuine worry lining Quinn's words

"Yeah she's good pay no attention to her" Britt said with a smirk directed to said girl as she dipped her used finger into her mouth to taste her girlfriend, enjoying how big Santana's eyes grew when she realised what she was doing. "Are you ok Quinn?"

"_Not really, I had a fight with my mother and I'm super pissed off"_

"What happened?" Britt asked interestedly

"_She said we don't spend enough time together and that I should join her Bible club, I mean why would I want to do that anyway, who spends time with their mother, she has friends for that sort of thing" _Quinn ranted.

"You wanna come over to Santana's and hang out with us for a while?" Britt asked immediately receiving a frown from Santana

"What the fuck Britt? We're seriously gonna stop for Quinn to hang out?" Santana sounded offended

"_Sure Britt that sounds awesome, I'll be round in ten" _Quinn hung up the phone and Britt did the same placing the cell back on the table and turning to smile at Santana

"Seriously B? Are you trying to kill me here?"

"Oh come on San-San, Quinn's our friend and we shouldn't just ignore her when she's upset" Britt wrapped her arms around the smaller girl pulling her in for a kiss

"We should if we we're in the middle of doing it baby" Britt kept her close for a tight hug, hearing as the Latina struggled for air.

"God B let go, I'm gonna pass out" Santana gasped

Brittany let her go with a smile on her lips "Besides San we're the Unholy Trinity and the Unholy Trinity always stick together, isn't that what you said, you can't brake us up" the blond pouted cutely, the very same pout that usually got Santana to agree to most of her wishes, in fact all of them

"Fine, fine, whatever, I guess it's cool, now stop pouting, you're too cute" Santana tried to roll her eyes but she couldn't help the smile that graced her features, making her look like a complete dork doing both at the same time

"Yay!, thank you Sanny" Britt squealed before squeezing her girlfriend yet again winding her and making her pant for air, which she only received once the excitable girl broke the embrace "Ok now get dressed she'll be here in eight, and if you're good, I promise after she's gone, we can pick up right where we left off"

"I do love you Britt Britt" Santana smirked at the promise, she knew they wouldn't have as much time till her parents got back but they'd have time for a quickie if Quinn didn't stay too long, and she wasn't entirely disappointed at that fact, from experience, some of their quickies were often the best sex they had. "I'd wipe your mouth off first though, you've got a little" she fingered Britt's lips wiping at the leftover wetness there, then she brought it back to her own lips and tasted herself, humming in the deliciousness of herself mixed with Brittany's raspberry lip gloss.

Britt got up and walked to her purse where she found a packet of Kleenex tissues, she used one to wipe her mouth as Santana watched on "I said get dressed, you don't want Quinn to see you naked do you?" Britt asked once realising the girl wasn't moving

"Hey whatever takes Fabgay's fancy I suppose" Santana said uncaring with a shrug

"Ok let me rephrase that, I don't want Quinn to see your goodies, cause they're all mine forever and always" Britt smiled sweetly

"Hmm someone's possessive today" Santana joked

"Can you blame me look at you" Britt picked up the pile of Santana's clothes on the floor before tossing them all at once at her girlfriend, hitting her in the face.

The naked girl letting out a laugh, "You're not too bad yourself B"

"Yeah but I'm not sat there naked am I?" Britt challenged

"You could have been" Santana casually said as she stood up and began to slip her underwear back on along with the rest of her clothes.

Once Santana was fully redressed she sat back down on the couch, barely given enough time to breath when Quinn knocked on her front door. "You get It, I have to piss" Santana informed Britt getting up and heading upstairs

"Nice" Brittany whispered but Santana was clearly out of range, she walked to the door and opened it to Quinn who stood there with a smile.

"Hey Britt" Britt moved aside to let her friend pass "Where's Santana?"

"She's pissing" Britt said like it was something Quinn really wanted the details on "She'll be down in a sec"

"Cool" Quinn made her way through to the living room, she immediately saw the pillow on the floor and the ruffled couch material "You two were getting it on weren't you, sorry I interrupted"

"It's ok Quinn-Quinn I don't mind, Santana was the one who had the problem not me, it's only cause I was eating her out and she was this close to com…" Britt was hushed by Quinn's hand in her face

"It's ok Britt I get it, I don't need the details I can work it out" Quinn scrunched her face at the uncomfortable thought

"Hot isn't it? Britt asked with a big grin

"Um it's something alright" Quinn shifts where she stands

"Do you wanna sit down Quinn?" Britt pointed to the completely free couch

Quinn darted her eyes back and forth between the couch seat and pillow left on the floor, she knew exactly how that got there "Um no that's ok I think I'll stand, or I'll sit on the floor, if that's ok?" she said as she sat down near the coffee table and Britt retook her seat on the couch

"Hey it's your butt"

Several minutes had passed and Santana still hadn't re-emerged from upstairs, Quinn and Britt had been small talking since the smaller blond arrived.

"So you and Santana still going good?" Quinn asked generally interested how her two best friends were at dating.

"We're great, just we haven't had much time alone recently if you know what I mean?" Britt whispered leaning forward at Quinn

"I suppose I didn't really help with that?" Quinn sounded regretful

"No its ok you're a part of the Unholy Trinity Quinn, you come before sex"

"I hope she comes during sex Britt" Santana's voice re-entered the picture as she came walking back into the room

Britt and Quinn both looked over at her "That's not really what I meant" Britt said shyly

"Hey cockblock" Santana greeted the nervous girl

"Santana don't be like that Quinn's our friend" Santana sat next to Britt on the couch

"Friends don't stop other friends from getting laid" Santana eyed Quinn as the blond rolled her eyes, the Latina then eyed the empty seat next to her on the couch and looked back at her friend "Why are you sat on the floor?"

"It's just more comfy" she said in a not too convincing tone

"Um more comfy than a couch that's designed to be comfy, I thought you were meant to be smart Q?"

"I don't want to sit somewhere where you've been…you know…doing it on" Quinn said awkwardly, and pointing at the area in question

"Whatever" Santana decided to drop it not wanting to upset Brittany by saying they never actually did it as Quinn phoned and interrupted them.

"So San why did you take so long? I thought you were just peeing not the other one?"

"I was peeing, but I had something else to take care of whilst I was up there" Santana winked at her girlfriend

"Ew" Quinn muttered only gaining a frown from Santana and another comment of blame

"It was your fault, I couldn't wait till later. So what are you guys talking about anyway?"...

Quinn stayed for an a good two hours, the trio caught up on school, and their personal lives, Quinn explained her situation with her mother to the two girls and they gave their friend some good advice. Despite Santana's initial complaints she actually had a good time, but she knew that quickie would definitely have to be an extreme quickie now.

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when Brittany's cell phone went off, the blond picked it up and looked at the screen "Crap" she whispered while she read what Santana assumed to be a text message

"What's up Britt?" Quinn asked

"My mom wants me home before it gets too late" Britt looked at Quinn then over to her girlfriend "Which means I'm gonna have to leave soon"

"Fuck!" Santana exclaimed knowing this meant no sexytimes now

"Don't worry San I don't have to go yet" Quinn chimed in "I'll keep you company" she smiled wickedly

Santana shot her a frown "Oh yeah that's just what I want" her sarcasm evident

"Oh come on San it will be fun, me, you, talking laughing" Quinn smirked knowing Santana was super annoyed and most likely even more horny

"When I could be having even more fun, fucking and coming" Santana crudely retorted

"Well how about I stay for another half an hour then we can have a quick one?" Britt suggested perking Santana right up

"I should go then, this isn't something I wanna witness first hand, online is one thing, being in the middle is another" Quinn stood up, from where she still sat on the floor "Thanks for the good chat girls, it's been fun and sorry again I ruined your evening" Quinn offered a smile

"You didn't ruin it Quinn I've had so much fun, right San?" Britt nudged the Latina

"Oh yeah great time" Santana too standing up and guiding Quinn out the living room towards the front door "It's such a shame you can't stay longer, I wish you could but, oh well" she opened the door and ushered Quinn out of it waving her off when she finally turned around to walk out of Santana's path way. Santana huffed in victory, but it was then she saw Quinn turn back and shoot her a smirk she wondered what she was doing at first but then she realised when she could see her parents pulling into the drive way and getting out of the car. She gritted her teeth, in frustration and secretly thanked god she took care of herself when she had the chance, she felt Britt's hand land on her shoulder and turned to see the girl standing behind her. "Well this is just bad luck" the blond commented. Santana's parents coming towards them

"Hey honey, Brittany, nice night?" Santana's mom questioned as she passed them at the door and entered the home "Had Quinn round? That must have been a good girls night in" she assumed after seeing Quinn leave the home

"You have no idea" Santana quietly hissed between tightly gritted teeth as she waited for her father to also make his way up to the house, "We just can't catch a brake"

"There's always tomorrow" Britt said patting Santana's back gently, that line was staring to become their tag line.

**A/N: Chapter 6 Thursday will be up soon, The girls try to christen Sue's office, it will be a good one**

**Please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Thursday: Sue's Office

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 6: Sue's Office

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Appreciate all the good feedback, alerts, and favourites, this was a fun one to write.

Please check out my other stories

I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info on it.

**SYNOPSIS**: Back at school again and they have enough time for some fun, why not try Sue's office

Chapter 6

Thursday: Sue's Office

Santana and Brittany sat in glee club, counting down the seconds, it was their last class of the day and once it was over they planned to rush back to Santana's place to have that all important alone time together, knowing they only had a hour maximum till San's mother got home from work. Quinn Fabray had stopped them the night before and Santana was still throwing the blond a glare each time she smirked about it or mentioned it. If she didn't know better she would have thought Quinn's intent last night was to stop her from getting any action whatsoever. To have Brittany's mouth on her, all over her body like it had been then to hear that stupid phone vibrating on the table and completely and utterly ruining any chances of feeling anything else but annoyance the rest of the evening and sexual frustration to top it all off.

By this point Santana was beyond horny and she knew her girlfriend was as well, she had honestly lost count of how many times she' had to deal with herself because so many of their friends and family had made it their mission to cock block each and every time, she wasn't sure if she could take it any longer. She was tapping her leg at a speed that made it very obvious she couldn't wait for Mr Shue to quit his yapping and just dismiss the class already. Brittany tried to hold her leg still but Santana kept knocking her hand off feeling the need to move in some form or another.

When glee was finally dismissed Santana jumped up and basically dragged her girlfriend out of the room almost giving the blond no chance to even pick up her bag, before she was whisked away. "Santana slow down, I can't keep up" Brittany said stumbling over her own feet

"Oh now Britt I know that's not true" Santana had a clear suggestive tone while she eyed the tall blond, pulling her in a direction that _didn't_ lead to the parking lot. She had made sure Quinn hadn't had anymore disputes with any family members, and she knew Rachel wouldn't come anywhere near where she was panning on taking Britt, so she was sure they could have the alone time needed.

Britt finally realized that Santana was going the wrong way and quickly questioned the Latina's motives. "San where are you taking me, I thought we were heading back to yours?" Britt was confused as Santana dragged her down an empty hallway. Most kids had gone home for the day, only those taking after school clubs would be around and as they had just finished it wouldn't be long till they would have an empty school altogether, with the occasional teacher and that damn Berry girl still hanging around. But Santana knew they would be safe, as she pinned Britt up against the wall outside of Sue's office. Cheerios wasn't on that day so like Santana had presumed Sue was nowhere to be seen.

"San what are you doing?" Britt asked but was soon silenced by the other girls lips upon hers

"Stop talking baby just enjoy" Santana whispered into her parted lips, she placed a hand on Sue's door and pushed it open, finding out it was conveniently unlocked. "How about that, huh?" Santana asked in a tone as if she knew that the door wasn't gonna be a problem. Santana tried to head in the room but was tugged back by Brittany

"Santana we can't go in there, that's Coach Sue's office" Britt said shyly as if she was genuinely scared about entering the forbidden room

"Come on Britt, it will be fun, well go in, have a quick fuck and then no one will be none the wiser" Santana smiled for reassurance and Britt looked past her girlfriend into the office, the room was a little dark most likely the way Sue liked it but light allowed itself in through the windows looking out into the corridor of the school. Britt bit her bottom lip giving it a good think, on one hand it would be totally hot to actually do it in there but on the other hand she'd hate to be caught yet again, being intimate on school grounds, especially by a teacher. Santana pulled the wary blond closer

"Can't we just go home like we planned San?" Britt asked looking down at her girl

"Oh no Britt, we're not going home to get caught yet again, we're gonna fuck all over Sue's desk, and get her back for all the shit she's ever done to you or me and all the crap she's made us do, and not to mention every bad thing she's ever done to try and destroy the glee club" Santana squeezed Britt's hand hoping it would help the blond make up her mind on whether she wanted to go through with the act.

"But were not even on the Cheerios anymore so can't we just let it go?" Britt tried one last time

"Brittany, remember when she used you as a puppet and tried to shoot you out of a canon, come on this is like nothing compared to all that crap she's done to us" Santana tugged on her hand again attempting to enter the room once more. "Please babe" Britt gave in and followed her girlfriend in, before shutting the door behind them

"We really shouldn't be in here, Coach Sue is so gonna catch us" Britt voiced nervously as both girls looked around at the many trophies lining the walls and the many pictures of her with her Cheerios and awards

"Relax baby, she won't catch us you know she goes to that face tightening place afterschool on a Thursday when she doesn't have practice, now get on the desk so I can make you feel good" Santana nodded towards the desk. Pens and paper scattered across it, as Brittany made her way over and climbed up on the surface. Santana steps towards her and the blond made herself comfortable in a laying position in the middle of the desk, knocking several small objects off and accidently creasing up some of the paperwork, but neither girl seemed to care. Santana climbed up to straddle Brittany as they lip lock with heated passion, Santana runs her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip till her mouth parts and accepts the Latinas tongue to enter her. Her fingers running down her body making their way to the taller girl's skirt. Britt pulls back upon feeling the gently fingertips on her bare thigh between their bodies

"What's wrong?" Santana looked at her girlfriend in the eyes, noting her apprehension.

"It's just, I don't really wanna have our 'first time' on a desk at school" she says looking away a little upset

"But Britt we were gonna get it on in the choir room the other day" Santana had amusement in her tone and wasn't afraid of showing it

"I know San but it's just, it feels different now, it's something about this room" Britt looked around the room again and Santana could have sworn the blond shuddered slightly, she followed Britt's line of sight to see her staring at a picture of Sue standing next to a big trophy and her Cheerios in the back ground "Its kinda creepy"

"Well we don't have to have full sex; I can just go down on you instead?" Santana suggested and it was clear Brittany liked that idea when she nodded franticly and smiled like a kid in a candy store "Yeah that will work"

"Thought it would" Santana chuckles and meets the blonde's smile with one of her own then jumps back down on the floor. She waits for Britt to sit back up and watches as the smiling girl scoots to the edge, ready to take Santana. Brittany hikes up her skirt and begins to swing her legs back and forth slightly, making Santana smirk at the fact, looking at how cute Brittany looks when she's awaiting oral sex. Santana knocks Britt's legs apart with her own knee and helps tug her panties down her long legs.

Santana drops to her knees while Brittany waits for her to get comfortable between her legs. The Latina wastes no precious time in leaning in to tongue at Brittany's clit. Flicking it back and forth, before dipping into the blonde's wetness and bringing it back up to circle around the hardening nub.

Britt's hand finds the top of Santana's hair and begins to fist at her locks; she bites down on her lip when her hips buck into her girlfriends face trying to bring them closer. "Oh San, your tongue feels amazing, you're getting me so wet already" Santana smirked when she felt Brittany's clit pulse against her tongue, she could taste Britt's flavour seeping out and covering her mouth and chin as she returned her lips to the girls bud and sucked hard "Jesus Santana!" Britt bit on her bottom lip again trying to keep quiet, but it didn't matter

"Jesus Santana, Brittany!" Sue burst in through the door and clears her throat causing Brittany's eye to fly open and lock onto the older blond. Britt realized Santana hadn't actually heard the coach when she kept lapping at her, so she placed a hand on the Latina's forehead and tried to force her away

"San, stop" Britt pleaded, but the other girl refused to listen, until Brittany finally just pushed her legs together and knocked her girlfriend back, causing the smaller girl to tumble backwards and land on her back.

She scrambled up confused, looking at the blond "What the fuck Britt?" Santana saw Britt's eyes staring at the door and it didn't take her long to piece it together, oh shit, turns out her plan had failed yet again "Shit" Santana exclaimed when she too finally saw the coach at the door. Brittany hastily yanking her panties back up and knocking her skirt down to cover herself when she jumped down off the desk.

Santana stumbled up just as fast, almost losing her balance in the process, "We were just…"

"Let me guess, it's not what it looks like?" Sue walked into the room further and eyed each girl as Santana panicked for an explanation wouldn't result in them being drawn and quartered by the woman.

"…talking we we're just talking" Santana knew it was completely lame but what else could she say?

Sue nodded her head knowing full well the words were complete garbage. "Do you make a habit of talking to your girlfriend's vagina Santana?"

Santana looked from Sue over to the other blond, Brittany was looking down at her feet but it was clear her cheeks were very red. Santana didn't really know how to respond, she had no words, she really didn't think that one through, which was not like her especially as she was usually so quick witted when needed. She presumed being caught with her had between Brittany's legs by their ex-coach had done something to her senses and her brain wasn't functioning as well as it should be.

"We thought you were at your…"

"Aerobics class, yeah it was cancelled" Sue was quick to interrupt what Santana was about to say.

"Oh yes right, aerobic" Santana whispered the last part questionably, chancing a glance over at Britt trying not to smile or laugh in case of infuriating the older woman.

Britt looked up from her feet for the first time since being discovered "You're not gonna tell principle Figgins are you?" she asked timidly.

Sue walked up to the desk thinking about Brittany's question, while she set her stuff down on the defiled surface, deliberately avoiding the area she knew Britt's ass had just been, giving it a squinted look then turning her attention back to the young couple. "Relax teen lesbians, I was young once" Santana and Brittany took another glace at each other as if they didn't believe that to be true "We've all had our fair share of being caught with our face stuck between someone's legs am I right?" she asked gaining an awkward look from the two girls.

"Sure." Santana agreed just to keep her happy "So you're not gonna rat us out?"

"Nope. Now if it was that Hudson kid, I'd think otherwise, of course after I'd finish steaming my eyes at a temperature hot enough to kill even the devil himself and then burning down my office that is, least you two are something to walk in on" Sue said in her usual signature tone as she spoke to the pair.

"Um thanks" Santana replied a little uncertain taking another glace at her girlfriend who was looking back at her feet most likely picturing Sue carrying out her threat on Finn. Santana slowly turned back to her ex-coach "Uh so can we go now?" she asked sounding rather nervous she hastily wanted to get away.

"That would be a good idea" Brittany and Santana began to head to the door but were quickly stopped after Sue studied her desk surface only to catch sight of something she didn't like. "LOPEZ!" she shouted causing both girls to halt immediately in fear. The pair turned back around. "I won't tell Figgins, IF you get rid of this" Sue informed them while she nodded to a small wet patch on her desk. Santana could already see it shimmering in the light when she stepped closer, she took a glance at Brittany who was now far more flushed than earlier, and she assumed it was the cause of embarrassment and from what they had been doing moments ago.

"You best hope for your sake it's only butt sweat Santana" Sue comments glaring at the Latina with a clear frown; that face tightening was really _not_ working. Santana looked around the office before noticing a box of tissues that they hadn't knocked over in their antics on the desk. She pulled one out and wiped at the patch, swiping it away easily before stuffing it into her pocket, giving a fake smile to Sue and leaving the office pulling Brittany all the way.

Britt flashed a small smile back at the coach which was only semi returned before shutting the door behind her, Sue then proceeded to go overboard with her air freshener spraying.

"Do you think she was mad?" Britt asked her girlfriend quietly

Santana gave a reassuring smile then shrugged "Na, that's probably the most action she's seen since the war"

"I heard that Lopez!" Sue shouted through the door, they really should have made sure they were out of earshot before discussing this.

"Come on let's just go I'm not really in the mood anymore anyways"

"Agreed" Britt tugged Santana away from the office and this time in the direction of her car. Having Sue catching her and her girlfriend getting hot was enough to turn anybody off.

"Guess we should have just went home after all" Santana laughed and Britt joined in once she too realized the irony of the day

**A/N: Chapter 7 Friday will be up soon, the girls try to see if car sex will be any easier.**

**Please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Friday: In The Car

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 7: In The Car

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Appreciate all the good feedback, alerts, and favourites.

Please check out my other stories

I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info on it.

**SYNOPSIS**: After a date, Brittana try car sex

Chapter 7

Friday: Santana's Car

Santana was lying on the field outside, it was an average day and she was pretty bored so she went to sit out on the field after school as she waited to drive her girlfriend home. She was enjoying the warm sun while it lasted, she saw on the weather report it was meant to be cold with a possibility of rain later so she was glad she was getting to spend the evenin with her girl. She knew that if Brittany was laying next to her right now she'd be watching the clouds and pointing out what shapes they were making, but as she was on her own she was currently watching the Cheerios practice, not really realizing it was actually turning her on more.

"Hey baby, whataya doing?" Britt said standing over her

"Oh just sunbathing, waiting for you, nothing really" Santana sat up as Britt sat down beside her, resting a hand on Santana's leg and gently caressing her jean clad knee.

"You were totally checking out the Cheerios, but its ok, because I was kinda watching the football team just now" Britt admitted

"Ew, no the guys are all sweaty, least the girls look hot" Santana playfully argued

"I have to admit I do miss those skirts" Britt looked over as Coach Sue ordered around the new range of girls she'd replaced them with.

"So you ready to go?" san asked

"Actually I wanna ask you something first, you can say no if you really don't want to" Britt said sadly, already thinking Santana wouldn't be interested

"What is it babe?" Santana rested her hand over Britt's that was still drawing random shapes on her knee "You know you can ask me anything" Santana reassured her with a warm smile

"Well I know we were gonna get together tonight, and I still want to, obviously, but I want us to go out tonight" Britt's voice was shy and Santana wasn't used to her being like that when around her, she must have been really scared Santana would say no. "Because I mean we've been out but we haven't been out like on a real date yet" Britt noted

"Hmm I guess we haven't" Santana couldn't believe she hadn't taken her girl out properly yet

"Then cause it will be our first official date, that means fate will no longer stand in our way to be intimate for the first time" Santana nodded understanding Brittany's logic, she was quite surprised by her thinking if she was honest

"I like the sound of that B, where do you wanna go, movies, dinner?"

"I wanna go to Breadstix, for dinner" Britt smiled hopingly

"Sure babe, we can go to Breadstix, how's 7?"

"Sounds perfect" Britt grinned and leaned in to kiss Santana's cheek

Santana brought Brittany in for a deeper kiss and joined their lips, "You ready to go?" Santana whispered, knowing Sue would most likely shout at them through her bullhorn to move if she saw them making out so close to her team, in case of distraction of course, Britt nodded frantically, and shot up to her feet yanking her girlfriend up by her hand surprising the Latina by pulling her into a tight hug

"Thanks for agreeing Sanny"

"It's ok Britt, I think it's a good idea" she replied when Brittany broke the hug and allowed Santana to breathe again. "Now come on I'll take you home so you can spend hours getting ready and worrying about what you wanna wear" the smaller girl joked.

That night, Santana arrived at Britt's house at 19:10, she pulled up on the Pierce's family drive and beeped her horn, she was actually looking forward to the date, even if it did mean she'd have to wait about two hours longer before finally getting into Brittany's pants, or in this case short skirt, her mouth dropped open when she saw Brittany step out of her home.

The blond made her way to the passenger seat and climbed in "Hey babe" Britt leaned over and kissed Santana's mouth even though it was still agape. "Close your mouth san, you'll get bugs in there" Britt giggled when Santana shook her head, closed her mouth and licked her dry lips.

"Sorry Britt, you just look really smoking babe" Santana's eyed wouldn't leave her girlfriends bare legs; she was wearing the same skirt she wore on the first day they tried to get it on but were interrupted by Santana's parents. Hell she definitely couldn't wait to get her girl naked later.

"You look good too Sanny" Britt admired Santana's tight jeans and perfectly fitting shirt. "But I'm still angry your ten minutes late" the blond pouted playfully

"I just wanted to be fashionable late, but I'll make it up to you later" Santana teased starting her car and reversing out of the drive, making their way to Breadstix.

"So what do ya want to eat babe?" Santana asked Britt once they had finally gotten a table and received their menus.

"Well I'd love to eat you" Britt winked at her and Santana was speechless, she was actually taking this seriously for once and Brittany goes and says something like that. "God San you're too easy you need to get laid, I'll have shrimp please" Santana heard Britt speak but she didn't really register the actual words, she was far more interested in the foot that was rubbing against her leg under the table.

"Jesus Britt we only just got here, we've got all night for teasing, and hopefully the pleasing this time" she smirked and went back to her menu "I'll think I'll just have a basket of Breadstix, I still don't know why they sell other things here" Santana put her menu down and stared at Britt who was picking at a bread roll from the basket on the table.

"This is nice" Santana commented and Britt looked up at her

"It's about to get even better" Britt slipped off her shoe and brushed her foot up Santana's leg once more, making Santana jump in her seat "You alright San?" Britt smirked

"Uh I'm fine baby, we should order" Santana tried to distract herself by calling over their waitress

"You guys ready to order?" she asked pulling out her pad and pen

"I'll have the biggest basket of Breadstix you have, and some shrimp for my girlfriend, and we'll both have a salad" they may not be on Sue's crazy diet anymore but both girls still liked to eat healthfully when they could. "And could you make it snappy, we're kinda in a rush" Santana tried to hold herself together as Britt's foot teased further up her leg to her thigh

"I'll see what I can do ma'am" the waitress smiled sweetly and walked off

After receiving their food, both girls ate as fast as they could, sure it wasn't the most attractive thing to watch each other slurp and slob every last bit down but it wasn't as if their brains were thinking for them anymore. Brittany's foot had settled between Santana's legs and was currently rubbing at her with her toe, rendering Santana almost motionless as she tried to keep it together

"You look a little flushed there Santana" Britt giggled as she bit into a bit of shrimp

"I'm about to get very flushed if you don't stop doing that baby" Santana gripped on to the table, nailed digging in, Britt had slowly been working her up all evening and she was pretty sure if that foot didn't stop teasing she'd come right there in the middle of the restaurant with a whole bunch of people around them. "Britt really please stop, you're getting me close" Santana shut her eyes concentrating on not going over.

"Getting you close to what babe?" Britt smirked, she knew exactly what she was doing to her girlfriend but she didn't want to miss the chance at hearing Santana say it

"You know what Britt Britt"

"You'll have to tell me or I won't stop. What are you getting close to baby?" Britt sipped at her water attempting to look as casual as possible with her foot pleasuring Santana.

"Britt come on we're in the middle of a restaurant don't make me say it" Santana begged but Brittany wasn't in the mood to listen she just used the heel of her foot to press harder between the Latinas legs "Oh god Britt I'm gonna come!" Santana made it known a little too loudly gaining several dirty looks from other customers and some of the waiters walking around. Britt subtly removed her foot and slipped it back into her shoe. Santana looked around throwing her own dirty looks back at the staring crowd. She picked up her water and chugged the whole thing back, her face a little red. "Maybe we should go" Santana offered.

They both finished their food faster than they ever had; Santana paid for the meal with a little too much money before grabbing Brittany's hand and running out the restaurant before they could get any more grief for what had happened.

They ran all the way to Santana's car and when they got there Santana pinned Britt up on the front and wasting no time in leaning in for a kiss. Britt cupped Santana's face when she pulled away "God San your cheeks are so hot" Britt smirked

"Well whose fault is that, huh, baby?"

"Is it mine?" Britt asked innocently biting on her tongue between her teeth

"Well it was no one else's foot trying to get me off under the restaurant table was it" Santana kissed at Britt's neck making the excited blond giggle once more. "God baby do you know how close you got me to creaming right then and there, so fucking close babe" Santana nibbled at Brittany's soft sensitive skin, before soothing it with her wet tongue.

"San people are staring, can we go somewhere else?"

Santana pulled away and glanced around to see several people walking to their own cars in the parking lot, she noticed how they were staring but pretending not to be "Come on baby, we'll drive somewhere, and do it in the car"

Brittany liked that idea, so she gripped Santana by the shirt and dragged her to the car door then ran around to the other side.

Santana drove around for several minutes looking for the perfect place to pull over, she needed somewhere dark, but not too dark, somewhere out of sight but not in the middle of nowhere. After a while she just couldn't take the throbbing between her legs anymore, especially since Brittany's hand was now teasing up her thigh, working expertly like her foot did not too long ago, so she pulled over at the most appropriate place they came across first.

Her car screeched across the road and along the muddy terrain she pulled up on, the place she parked was out of sight from the occasional other car that drove past. As soon as she cut the ignition Santana flung her seat belt off and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her in close to join their lips. Brittany's hand soon found the back of Santana's neck, tangling carefully in her hair, while her other tugged at Santana's jacket. Santana took Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it "Climb over to the back baby" Santana whispered against it.

The blonde scrambled out of her seat and recklessly fumbled onto the back seats. "Hurry up San" she smirked watching Santana more gracefully climb through the two front seats to join her in back. Brittany pushed Santana down and straddled her hips leaning down to connect their lonely lips once more. Santana's hands wandering up Brittany's body, while Brittany sat there trying to undo her girlfriend's pants. "San help me with this, it's complicated" she moaned, it was almost too dark to really see anything, the only light they had was the inside car light and a little bit of help from a street light several meters away at the side of the road. Santana sat up and began helping Brittany with the button on her own pants, once they were undone she led her hands to Brittany's skirt, fumbling with the zip, but the blond put her own hand on Santana's stopping all movement

"What's wrong Britt Britt?" Santana asked worrying if she had hurt her girlfriend in her lust

"Nothing, but I have to pee" Britt said almost sadly

"Well go pee then" Santana laughed finding her girls pout incredibly adorable.

"Where?"

"There's a bush over there, just go behind it" Santana nodded towards the rather large bush her car was practically buried in.

"But it's dark and I'm scared to go out there alone" Britt pouted harder making Santana slightly _harder_ in certain areas.

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's face with both hands staring into those perfect blue eyes "Baby, I'm right here, nothing's going to happen to you"

"You promise?"

"I promise, now hurry up and pee so we can get back to macking" Santana laughed

Britt's pout turning into a childlike smile "Ok, be right back don't go anywhere" she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends forehead before opening the back door, crawling over Santana's body and leaping out of the door, running behind the bush.

Santana sat up, her cheeks still burning from being all worked up, she could feel her underwear was wet and she was cooped up in the back of her car, she needed some fresh air. She climbed out of the car through the door Brittany had escaped from and sighed in relief when the cool breeze brushed her warm cheeks. She closed the door behind her and leant against it waiting for her girlfriend, after several minutes, Brittany hadn't returned "Britt you ok over there?" Santana asked curiously

"I have a problem San" Britt's voice came back to her a good few seconds later

"What's up baby?" Santana was worried; the girl went to take a piss, what could possibly go wrong?

"Um I don't have anything" Brittany was clearly embarrassed, her voice shy again like when she asked Santana to take her out

"What do you mean you don't have anything? Anything for what?" Santana wondered

"I don't have anything to wipe with" Santana almost laughed, almost, she did manage to keep it in though, she could hear how Brittany was sounding and she didn't want to embarrass the girl even more or risk upsetting her, but the image she had of Brittany in her head right now was making it extremely hard not to burst out with a long line of giggles and chuckles. Brittany, panties down, squatting, looking for something, anything, to use as toilet paper, Santana pulled her jacket over her mouth releasing a little bit of a laugh.

Once she'd gotten over her temporary immaturity she offered her girlfriend a suggestion "Can't you use a leaf or something Britt Britt?" Santana gritted her teeth determined not to laugh at that new visual.

"What if it's like poisonous?" Britt was now even more worried

"Do you want me to come round there?" Santana asked

"Ew no I don't want you to see me pee San, that's so gross and embarrassing" Britt made her thoughts clear

"Britt the leaves are not poisonous ok I promise you just use one or two and come back here, I'm so horny for you" Santana begged

"Fine" Britt used a couple of leaves to do the job, before pulling her panties back up, despite the fact she knew Santana would only rid her of them in a few moments anyway.

She made her way back to the car and saw Santana standing there, desperately trying to hold in that giggle. "Are you laughing?" she questioned her girlfriend

"Course not babe, I wouldn't laugh at you" Santana didn't try that hard to sound convincing. "Now come over here, so I can love you" Santana opened her arms and Britt ran over to her. Lips meeting lips. "Did you wash your hands?" Santana asked but her question only made the blond look at her with confusion as she looked down at her hands, then back to her girlfriends brown eyes, glistening in the little light surrounding them. "I'm kidding Britt"

"Oh" Britt simply said and laughed along with the Latina

"Now let's get back in the car, it's starting to rain" Santana suggested as the first few drops of that predicted rain began to fall.

"Good idea" Britt agreed and Santana turned around and placed her hand on the car door handle, she tugged at it but her smile quickly faded. "Why isn't it opening?" Britt asked

"Um…it's locked" Santana's voice had no emotion in it whatsoever; she was secretly cursing herself inside.

"Well where's the keys?" Britt was still innocent but Santana knew it wouldn't be for long, she searched her body patting down her pockets, internally pleaded to god that they were in her pants or jacket pockets somewhere, even though she knew very well the keys were still in the ignition.

She stopped with the unneeded hunting, "Uh, don't get mad Britt, but they're still in the car" Santana carefully spoke

Britt's face now also dropped and she quickly grew a frown "Santana how did you managed to lock us out?" this was also a tone Santana wasn't used to Brittany using, she was frustrated but she tried not to sound too mad when interrogating the shorter girl.

"I must have hit the lock at the front when crawling over the seat or something, I don't know, Britt please don't be mad I'm so sorry" Santana begged but just as she did the rain began to fall harder from the sky

"Shit Santana it's raining and its getting cold, please tell me you have a spare key" Britt hugged herself now wishing she wore pants and not such a short skirt

Santana closed her eyes preparing herself mentally for the onslaught she was most likely about to receive "Um, my dad has one" one eye peeled open just in time to see the blonde's frown deepen. "I'm sorry, B, god I'm such an idiot, but this never would have happened if you hadn't gone off to whizz" Santana tried to fight her case, knowing she didn't really have one to begin with.

"Oh no don't you blame this on me" Brittany put her hands on her hips and looked down at her girlfriend "You didn't need to get out of the car and shut the door"

"I was getting too hot, I needed some air" Santana fought back

"Oh so now you're blaming the fact I get you going?" Britt sounded offended

Santana just huffed, she honestly couldn't believe this was happening to them, actually after the week they've had, she could totally believe it. They were so close to finally doing it. "That's not what I meant Britt Britt, I love that you get me so hot" Santana tried to calm her girlfriend down with a soft smile.

The gesture seemed to work for a few seconds "San I'm cold and my jackets in the car" Britt whined with that all too adorable pout. Santana turned to the car, to see Brittany's jacket in the front passenger seat, she signed and rolled her eyes.

"Here take mine, baby" Santana shimmed out of her own jacket and held it out to the blond, who immediately took it and put it on, it was a little small but she didn't mind. Santana just looked at her as she did it up and began to look rather cosy. "Your meant to say 'but baby now you'll get cold'" Santana tried to do an impression of Brittany but it sounded more insulting than flattering or funny.

Britt just gave her a glare "Yeah you will, but you were the one that got us into this mess so I guess you deserve it" Britt gave a smug smile as she snuggled into the jacket more so.

Santana rolled her eyes again "Come on baby, we can still totally have sex here" Santana gestured towards the car, as the rain began to fall harder upon the metal and the girls. She knew she should have taken it back as soon as she spoke but she was a Lopez.

"Oh think again Santana, I don't care how desperate we were, it's raining and its freezing out here, there's no way I'm taking off any clothes" Britt instantly shot down the other girls idea. "Now stop being so horny and phone your dad"

Santana hesitated with her answer for a few seconds before carefully responding "I can't"

"Why not" Brittany shot her another glare not liking where this was going

"It's in my bag" Santana braced herself for what was to come

"And where is your bag?" Britt already knew the answer but she had to ask

"In the car" she shut her eyes in failure

"Oh nice one Santana!" Britt flopped her arms about "Great now we're stuck here, its dark and I'm cold and San I'm getting all wet" Britt whined again

"Well if you let me take you on the hood of the car I could sort that out for you" Santana wiggled her brows

"You know that's not what I meant" Britt frowned at the Latina

"Don't I know it" she whispered, but as Brittany's brow furrowed deeper she was pretty certain the blond heard her. "Well where's your phone?" Santana asked attempting to steer her girlfriend away from choking her.

"In my jacket pocket" she explained quietly as she looked down at her feet

"Which is in the car, nice one Britt!" Santana mocked but tried not to push her luck too much, though she was again pretty sure she had.

Britt ignored Santana's tone and carried on "So how are we gonna get your dad to bring the spare key?"

"Well, guess we're walking back to mine" Santana was actually smiling right now, she was actually finding it funny and Britt couldn't believe it, though she did know that that answer was coming more than anything else that had happened tonight.

"I hate you sometimes" Britt shook her head "And you are so not getting any tonight"

Santana's smile dropped from her girlfriend's words, she just had to laugh didn't she. "Oh come Britt Britt, don't be like that, we'll get home have a shower, dry off and then snuggle up in bed" Brittany smiled again, she liked that idea, she nodded and Santana held her hand out for her to take, so she did.

Luckily for them they were only a few blocks away from Santana's street to begin with, so they wouldn't have to walk far, they made their way back, in the rain, getting wetter, in more ways than one. They didn't speak much on the way home; they were too busy trying not to get splashed by the cars that drove past them on the road.

When they finally reached Santana's front door, it was clear her mother was home, Santana knocked on the door and waited several seconds before Maribel Lopez opened the door, and stared at them. "Hi girls, I thought you were going to be out a little longer tonight?" she inquired as she stepped aside to allow the young couple in.

"Well that was kind of the plan" Santana said quietly looking at her mother.

"God you two are absolutely soaked, I'll get you some towels" the older Latina hurried off into another room. Santana looked at Britt, she was a little dryer than herself thanks to Santana's jacket but Santana didn't really mind, it was basically her fault they got locked out of the car, despite the fact it was indeed an accident, a fact she kept having to remind Brittany of.

"Here you go" Santana's mother came walking back in holding two big thick warm looking towels. "One for Santana" she held out a white one for her daughter who took it without question and began drying her hair. "And one for Brittany" the woman smiled and gave a light blue towel to the blond

"Thank you Maribel" Britt smiled back, unzipping Santana's jacket

"I'll take that for you" she took the jacket from Brittany

"Why are you back so soon anyway?" Maribel asked curiously

Santana gave another glance over to her girlfriend before replying "I accidentally locked the keys in the car, and yes I know it's stupid we've already had that conversation so please don't laugh at me even more than needed" Santana's mom tried to hide her smirk but let's face it, she just couldn't, it was hilarious, and if she knew all the details Santana was sure she'd be rolling around on the floor, splitting her sides. "I need dad for the spare key"

"Well he's still at work at the moment, I'll tell him when he gets in" her mother informs her

"Thanks mom"

"I can make you some hot chocolate if you like?"

"Oooh" was Britt's reaction

"Sure mom thanks"

"Ok I'll let you know when it's ready, meanwhile, you girls should go dry off, the waters hot so you can both have showers, but one at a time, that means separately Santana, I wasn't born yesterday. When you've taken off your wet clothes just put them in the laundry basket and I'll sort them out for you" Maribel smiled sweetly at both girls then gestured for them to go upstairs.

They took her advice and headed up the stairs after disposing of their soaking shoes by the front door. They reached Santana's room and Santana dumbed the towel on her bed, it was already drenched through. She turned around to see Britt close the door behind them. Santana walked over to her drawers and pulled open the top one, she got out a plain shirt and sleeping shorts for herself then opened the bottom drawer and found Brittany's sweats, she kept at Santana's for when she stayed around, the same as Santana had a set of sweats in her room too.

"Here you go babe" Santana stood back up and turned around with the fresh clean dry clothes, but she almost ended up dropping them after seeing Brittany was already down to her panties and bra, wet clothes thrown into the laundry basket. It wasn't so much the fact Britt was almost naked that made Santana practically combust right there and then, it was more to do with the fact Brittany had gotten so wet on the way home that even her bra and underwear was soaked right through and Santana was pretty much hypnotized by the way the material stuck to the blond, hugging every inch of her flawless body. Her obvious erect nipples peaking in the material made Santana's almost trip as she walked up to her girlfriend.

"San, don't even think about it" Britt warned as she tore Santana's attention away from her breasts by taking the sweats off of her.

"Sorry Britt just your boobs are right there, and you're so hot" Santana was now really cursing herself for locking the keys in the car, she was so close to getting that body finally. She just had to go and screw it up, and not even in a cool way.

"Is it ok if I have a shower first?" Britt asked, surprisingly in a more gentle tone

"Sure I guess, I still need to get out of these clothes anyway so go ahead" Santana smiled, Britt kissed her on the cheek, again another surprise, then turned around and headed into the en-suit bathroom in Santana's room, leaving her sweats on Santana's bed ready for her to change into when she came out.

A few seconds after Britt had gone in the bathroom Santana heard a knock on her door, "Come in mom" she said and her mom walked in with a small tray with two mugs of hot chocolate, steaming on it.

"Here you go honey" she said setting down the tray on Santana's bedside

"Thanks mom" Santana smiled at her mother as the older Latina left the room shutting the door behind her, she went over to the tray and picked up one of the mugs. It was nice and warm in her hands, not too hot. She felt weird, it was like she was a kid again and she had to laugh considering she was pretty close moments ago to fucking her sexy and hot as hell girlfriend in the backseat of her car. She blew on the drink a few times before taking her first sip, humming in the delicious, luxurious taste of the thick melted chocolate. It covered her lips and she licked at the excess, not completely overlooking just how sexual the action could be seen, which did nothing to help her need. Within a minute she had downed almost the whole load, tipping the mug upside down when she threw her head back to let the last little drop run down into her mouth. She placed the mug back down and decided to get ready for her shower.

Santana stripped off, throwing her wet clothes into the pile with Brittany's in the basket. Her underwear and bra just as sodden as the blonde's, she admired how her nipples too, were rather hard under the material. She used the towel to dry off her skin before stepping out of her sopping undergarments; she could hear Brittany slashing about in the shower. So she knew she had a few minutes till the girl came out, she sat on her bed and looked down at her now naked self, she used the towel to dry the rest of her skin off exposed by her full nudeness.

As she caressed her own body with the soft fine fabric of the cotton towel, she began to remember just how turned on she was not half an hour ago. She figured she could probably get away with masturbating in the shower and Britt wouldn't know. But the longer Brittany spent in the bathroom the more desperate she got. "Come on Britt" she whispered to herself hoping it would hurry the blond along, despite the fact she clearly didn't hear her. "Britt you almost done!" Santana shouted this time.

"Hang on babe, just a few more minutes" the blond shouted back, but it did nothing to help Santana out. She needed a release and she needed one now.

"Fuck it" Santana muttered to herself again, she ran a hand down her body as she watched the muscles tense under her fingers. She didn't want to tease herself so she let her small fingers dip between her legs, already feeling how wet she was and this time it wasn't from the rain. "God" she said almost a little too loud, she listened for Britt but the water was still running so she went back to looking down at herself. Her fingers slowly rubbed her clit, feeling it harden under her touch, "Holy shit" Santana began to touch herself at a faster pace, knowing she wouldn't have long, before Britt finished in the bathroom, or knowing her luck her mother or worse father would walk in on her.

She was getting pretty close after only a minute or so and she was determined to come, so much so she didn't hear the water cut off in the next room, she just kept rubbing herself.

"Now that's a sight I don't mind seeing" Santana's eye cracked open at hearing the voice, she looked up to see Brittany wrapped in the blue towel staring down at her with a undeniable smirk on that pretty little face of her

"Fuck!" Santana panicked pulling her own towel over her lap and feeling her cheeks starting to burn

"Don't worry Santana, its nothing I haven't seen before" Brittany said walking around to the side of the bed to her sweats. "I just thought you could have at least waited till you got in the shower like I did" she winked at the Latina before dropping her towel to expose her completely nude body.

Santana's jaw dropped for the millionth time that night, as her eyes raked those sexy curves, tone muscles and pale skin, long legs, rounded breasts and the perfect little area between the blonds legs that she was so proud about now being the only one to see, smell, taste and touch it, all of which were her favourite pastimes, if they could ever find the time to actually be alone that was.

Santana couldn't believe that Britt just admitted to getting herself off in her shower, only seconds ago. It turned Santana on to think about it but it turned her on even more to think that her girlfriend was doing it at the exact same time that she was playing with herself. The image alone was enough to get her even wetter than she could handle right now. The fact they were both doing it while they weren't aware the other was doing it, though Santana wasn't actually sure if Britt was being serious or just teasing her. By the time Santana had finished fantasizing about Brittany masturbating in her shower, the blond was dressed in her sweats and sat on the bed facing a naked Santana covered only by a wet towel over her lap.

The girls locked eyes and Santana could have sworn Brittany had just been looking at her own boobs; turns out she isn't the only one who does such things. "I'm really sorry tonight was such a bust Britt Britt" Santana said genuinely regretful

"That's ok San, I had a really lovely time at Breadstix" Britt placed her hand on Santana's knee "I know the whole car issue was an accident, and I'm sorry that I almost made you cream yourself when we were on the date" Britt giggled at the image she had permanently sketched into her mind of Santana almost losing it in front of her like that.

Santana's hand covered Britt's on her knee "I'm just sorry that we didn't really do what we were hoping to do tonight" Santana gave a sad half smile

"San its ok really. I know we didn't get to do it like we planned but if you hurry up and take your shower, then we can make use of that lock you have on your door and do it in your bed instead" Britt bit her lip in that sexy way and Santana didn't think she'd ever been so wet between her legs before, not even when they were out in the rain, she was far too turned on to even be embarrassed by the fact she had probably soaked onto the sheets underneath her ass.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked excitedly

"Why not?" Britt smiled "I mean we won't be able to get together tomorrow night cause you know I've got some family coming around, so let's do it tonight" her smile growing bigger

"Ok wait right here, I'll be quick" Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany's lips before dashing up off the bed, taking the towel with her and her clean clothes and rushing to the bathroom quicker than she had ever moved before in her young life, Brittany just watched the action unfold while she found herself laughing as Santana stumbled into the en-suit, shutting the door with a crash. Britt found her hot chocolate and gulped it down just as fast as Santana had done, before she climbed into Santana's bed and settled into the warm comfort of her sheets, waiting for the Latina

Santana jumped in the shower, the warm water hitting her chilled skin as she washed her body with the blueberry shower gel and minty soap at the side, a strange mix but right now she didn't care, she just wanted to shower and get out to her girlfriend

She dumped some shampoo in her hair, completely skipping what flavour scent it had and going straight for rubbing it in, then washing it back out, once she was satisfied with the cleanliness of her body she cut off the water and opened the shower door. Dropping to the floor to pick up her towel she wrapped it around herself and dried her body off once again. She then scrambled into her clothes totally not realizing her shirt was inside out. She pulled her sleeping shorts on and opened the bathroom door as calmly as the throbbing need between her legs would allow her

"Hey Britt I'm ready" Santana said stepping back into her room and over to the blond, she saw Brittany snuggled into her bed so she decided to join her. After climbing on in she reached for the blonde's hip and brought her closer "Hey baby" she whispered in her ear. But Brittany didn't reply

Santana pulled back to look at Brittany's face and she soon realized tonight was definitely like the rest of the nights they had tried to make love, it just wasn't gonna happen, the date was practically a disaster and now Brittany was out cold and she hated the thought of waking her up just to have sex, Brittany may not mind but she certainly did, she didn't want to do that. She sighed and snuggled up behind Brittany spooning her with one arm wrapped around her. She leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek "Night Britt Britt" Santana whispered into the now _sleeping_ girls ear, "There's always next time" she laughed at herself, it may not have been the face Santana really wanted to see Britt make in bed, but even she had to admit, the blond was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen when sleeping it was enough to tie her over till that time came, no pun intended, still she really couldn't believe her luck…no wait she could.

**A/N: Chapter 8 Saturday will be up soon, Brittany and Santana can't hang out because of Brittany's family commitments, but that doesn't stop the girls from using their phones to try and have some fun instead.**

**Please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Saturday: On The Phone

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 8: On The Phone

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: **Appreciate all the good feedback, alerts, and favourites.

Please check out my other stories

I'm taking fic suggestions; check out my profile for more info on it.

**SYNOPSIS**: Will phone sex work, or not?

Chapter 8

Saturday: On The Phone

"Ok so what time is your aunt coming around tonight?" Santana asked Brittany as they lay on Santana's bed. Santana hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She was already pissed they'd been interrupted so many times, it was almost as if their friends and family had gotten together and written out a well thought out plan just to stop the girls from having sex, despite the fact the previous night was indeed her own fault. It honesty made Santana feel like a kid again with some form of open door policy (which Santana's parents still tried to enforce when they found out the girls were dating) and it was times like this she really couldn't wait to move out and find her own place where she and Britt could just stay in the bedroom and fuck for hours on end till they just physically couldn't move anymore.

"She said she'd be around at about 5" Britt answered with a semi pout, she couldn't wait to see her aunt, she hadn't see her in a long time and she was even more excited to see her cousin too, they got along very well and had always been close, but still Brittany was also just as frustrated with the week. All she wanted to be able to do was celebrate her new relationship she and Santana now had by being intimate but it seemed like everything in the universe was against them.

They'd tried Santana's house, Brittany's house, the school choir room, Sue Sylvester's office, the car, it was starting to seem they were luckier when they were just friends with benefits.

Santana sighed toying with the blond strands of hair that fell across Brittany's shoulders "But we can get together tomorrow right?"

"Of course, and I'm sorry about tonight but you know I haven't seen my aunt and cousin in ages and I just really wanna spend some time with them" Britt placed her hand on the Latina's to still her motions. "And I'm really sorry about falling asleep last night and leaving you all turned on" Britt turned on her side to look at her girlfriend.

Santana also rolled on to her side facing the blond "Don't apologize Britt. You know we're more than just sex now, I don't mind if we just hang out and keep our clothes on. I just want to be able to actually make love with you too, cause that's what you do when you're in love with someone" Santana rested her hand on Brittany's hip as she began fiddling with the waistband of Britt's sweatpants.

"I know Sanny, and I want nothing more than for us to do that too, but we'll find the time, we have the whole day together tomorrow and its Sunday so hopefully we won't get too many interruptions" Britt smiled at Santana and Santana smiled back instantly looking forward to said day

"My dad's working tomorrow and my mom's gonna be out doing the grocery shopping, Rachel berry doesn't know where I live and Quinn has plans with her mom tomorrow so this house will be completely empty"

"What about my sister and Coach Sue" Britt giggled

"Hell, if they interrupt us tomorrow I swear I'm giving up sex altogether" Santana shook her head, with the amount of cockblocking they had both received in the past week she was quite honesty not ruling anything out, she could just imagine Sue bursting into the room just as she's about to go down on Brittany

"Then who will I have fun with" Britt says teasing her fingers around Santana's T-shirt collar

"I was only joking Britt, I'd rather die than give up screwing you" Santana smirked causing Brittany to giggle "You're so hot I can't control myself when I'm around you" her voice lowered and her eyes gazed at the hand on Brittany's hip that was now edging its way around to the front of the blonds sweatpants

"What else do you like about me San" Brittany shivered as Santana's fingertips brushed the skin on show where Brittany's shirt had ridden up slightly.

"I'd be here all day if I answered that question" Santana leaned in and her lips latched onto Brittany's neck, the taller girls throwing her head back for her girlfriend to have more room to work.

"Just give me the short answer" Brittany moaned as Santana bit down gently

"Well I love how sexy you are, and how hot your body is" Santana's wet tongue soothed the sensitive skin between her words.

"Keep going, you feel so good San" Brittany's voice was now barely a whisper as she let one hand find brunette locks and become tangled between them

Santana rolled on top of Brittany, hovering above her. She looked down into her girlfriend's eyes before she leaned back in to Brittany's neck again, finding that soft skin, caressing it with her warm mouth. "I love the way you moan my name, and I love how you shudder during an orgasm, and the way you taste, I love your come and especially love how fucking wet you get for me baby" Santana kept talking huskily into the blonde's neck until Britt pulled her back with a hand tugging her hair.

"Santana, I need you to touch me" Britt pleaded with a desperate whisper.

They had locked eyes and Santana just wanted to give her girl what she wanted but she also loved to be a bit of a tease at times "Tell me why baby" a smirk appearing across those full plump lips of hers

Britt leaned up until her lips were a breath away from Santana's ear "I'm so wet for you, I want you inside me" she pulled back to see Santana's eyes wide and she knew she had her "Fuck me" she added

"My pleasure" Santana held herself up with one arm, momentarily thanking Sue for all the upper body training, but also cursing the older blond for being mentioned far too many times whilst she was in bed with her girlfriend. Her other hand snaked between their heating up bodies and found that exposed skin again between Brittany's shirt and sweatpants. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Brittany, I wanna make you come so hard" Santana promised before her fingertips dipped behind that waistband.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Brittany joked and Santana took that challenge. Her small hands soon finding trimmed soft curls, Brittany's panties were still wet from the rain so she didn't have any on currently, a fact which actually surprised Santana, when her fingers immediately made contact with wetness that was already glazing Brittany's lower lips.

"Fuck Britt that's so sexy"

"Told you I was wet already" Britt laughed and Santana felt her own surge of arousal shoot through her body and park itself right between her legs

"God baby, your making me wet too" Santana couldn't help the chuckle that came from her lips, as she buried her head into the blonds shoulder. Her hand beginning to move back and forth through the other girls soaking lips.

"Let me help you babe" Britt tugged at Santana's sleeping shorts till they were just below her ass, also realising Santana had left her underwear off last night. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's wet right now" Britt teased into Santana's ear.

Brittany ran her hand down Santana's shirt revelling at the feel of muscles tensing underneath, trying hard to keep it together as Santana's hand still pleasured her. She spread her legs wider, making Santana shift position so they were slightly closer. Long fingers finding Santana's clit, making the Latina buck unexpectedly

"Hmm Britt Britt, I've missed your fingers so much" Santana's lips making contact with her girlfriends neck once more

"They missed you too baby, they miss being covered in all your warm come" Brittany was now the one sounding husky and it was turning Santana on even more

"God Britt, don't stop, please"

"So wet" Brittany's fingers circled around Santana's entrance and Santana prepared herself for the penetration that was to come, letting her own fingers dip into Brittany's soaking hole. Brittany entered Santana with one finger at first, after several minutes of simple pleasure she allowed another to join the first.

Now both were rocking back and forth into each other, fucking with two fingers each "This feels so good right now" Santana stated, gaining a moan of agreement from Brittany who was already close, biting on her bottom lip and her eyes shut tight.

Both girls had a steady rhythm going and they were both getting pretty close, it was one of those times they would more than likely end up coming together, that would be true if Santana's mother didn't chose that time to barge into her daughters room without so much as a knock on the door.

"Hey girls, you up yet, I'm…oh my god" Maribel Lopez stood wide eyed at the door

"Oh my god mom!" Santana shouted pulling out of Brittany slightly aware of Brittany pulling out of her as well then yanking up her sleeping shorts to cover her bare ass.

"Well that I didn't need to see, I'm so sorry" Maribel turned away and closed the door behind her

Santana rolled off Brittany, wiping her fingers on her bed sheet, it all happened so fast she didn't even know if she should be embarrassed or not, no of course she should her mother walked in on her with her fingers inside her girlfriend and her girlfriend's fingers inside her. If that wasn't embarrassing she didn't know what was. It was then she heard the door open again, but this time her mother didn't enter she just spoke "This is why we have an open door policy Santana" she said before the girls heard her walking away from the room

"Fuck, that was completely humiliating" Santana said, suddenly she wasn't that wet anymore

"Well I'm turned off" Brittany said despite the fact she was licking Santana's arousal off of her fingers, Santana lifted her head and watched her do it but it still didn't get her wet again

"My mom just saw my naked ass Britt, that's all she's gonna think about when she sees me next" Santana's cheeks now red, this was worse than Sue catching them "In fact this is probably more embarrassing than when she caught me jerking off to internet porn that one time"

"I think it's less embarrassing than masturbating, and besides your ass is sexy, and she's seen it before" Britt tried

"Yeah when I was like 3 and younger, god I was so close too" Santana groaned dropping her head back on the bed into her soft pillow she just wanted to be buried under

"Me too but I should probably go, my mom needs my help with the cooking for this get together tonight" Britt sat up on the bed

Santana shot up with an idea "Hey Britt, wait, what about using the phone?" she grinned wildly

"Santana I can't cook with a phone, it would get broken and it wouldn't taste very good" Britt looked at her confused

Santana just shook her head dismissing that idea "No sorry I didn't mean that, I meant phone sex, if we can't get together tonight, why don't we use our phones to have some fun" Santana looked at the blond hopeful

"That sounds really hot actually" Britt smiled

"Yeah I know right"

"One problem though, I don't want our very first time to be when were not actually together, it wouldn't be right" Britt saddened at the thought

"Well in theory it isn't our first time, cause its not technically sex, its more masturbating, just while you're talking to the other person down the phone"

"I guess your right"

"I know you want our first time again to be sweet and romantic and it will be when were together but phone sex will just be fun, it doesn't count as real sex" Santana made her point.

Britt nodded "In that case, I'd love to have not real sex on the phone with you tonight" she smiled

"I bet our phone sex will still be hot though" Santana mused

"Smokin'" Britt agreed leaning in to capture the Latinas lips. "I'll call you tonight then"

"Can't wait"

Later that day…

Santana couldn't wait for her little planned phone sex session with Brittany, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, she would rather have regular sex with Brittany, but things kept getting in the way that she had to settle, at least for today, that she and Brittany would have to take what they can get, and if that was a few minutes of talking on the phone then that's what they would do.

Santana was practically like a kid at Christmas, she went into the kitchen where her mom was getting ready to cook dinner. "Hey, I'm about to start dinner, anything in particular you want?" she asked her daughter

"What, no. No dinner for me, I have plans" Santana informed her mother, she couldn't miss Brittany's call because she was sat around her parents eating dinner, she couldn't let anything get in the way this time.

"Oh, I thought you said Brittany had family commitments tonight?" Maribel asked in confusion

"Yeah she has but we're gonna talk on the phone for a few minutes" Santana tried not to sound too excited about the fact

"Well you know you can always answer the phone when its Brittany, I mean I don't like you talking on the phone at the dinner table but I'm sure I can make an exception for today"

"No really, I just can't have any distractions, I'm just gonna grab a snack now and then go to my room and wait for Britt to phone" Santana said as she started to make herself a pop tart.

"Well I have no problem with you skipping dinner if it means I get to make less but I don't approve of you replacing a balanced meal, for some sugar" Maribel tried to sound reprimanding but if Santana wasn't in the room during dinner it just meant she could spend the meal alone with her busy working husband for once so she allowed her daughter the one night off.

"Oh really? Thanks mom" Santana smiled

After her pop tart was ready and she grabbed a glass of milk, she ignored the fact she yet again felt like a child, and just made her way to her room. Once inside she locked the door without hesitating and she placed her glass and plate down on her bedside table.

She turned some music on and then jumped on her bed, sitting back so she leant up against her headboard. She didn't know the exact time Britt would phone but she presumed she'd have enough time to eat at least. She picked up her milk and pop tart and began to consume both, she couldn't help but be a little turned on knowing what was going to come, literally, very soon.

She had gulped down all the milk and was on the last couple of bites of the pop tart when she felt an all too familiar vibration in her pocket, she stuffed the last bit of food into her mouth and fumbled with the plate as she placed it back onto the unit. Santana wiped her fingers on her pants and reached in her pocket for her cell phone. She saw right away it was her girlfriend and grinned like a nut at the knowledge completely forgetting she still had food in her mouth making the expression slightly less attractive than it could have been.

"Eey biiit" Santana mumbled, spitting crumbs everywhere, maybe it was a good job she wasn't face to face with Brittany

"Santana? What's wrong?" Britt asked on the other end of the phone

Santana quickly chewed the mouth full of food and swallowed it down a bit too fast almost choking as it slipped down her throat, totally worth it she thought, she licked her lips then used the back of her hand to wipe an excess off her face, she was a messy eater at the best of times. "Sorry, I was eating still, I said hey Britt"

"Oh, it sounded like you were in pain" she giggled

"Nope, just eating" Santana giggled back

"You've always been a messy eater baby" Britt commented

"Well you don't usually complain" Santana made she innuendo clear in her tone

"I wish you were here to eat me now" Britt said huskily

"God Britt, getting started already?" Santana chuckled again

"Well we might have to be quick, I could only get away for about ten minutes" Britt used her regretful voice

"That's ok I don't think it will take long"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my room, on my bed" Santana smirked, she loved it when Brittany started off this sort of thing, it was usually her, so it made a nice change "Where are you baby?"

"In the bathroom, I didn't want anybody to overhear us, where are your parents?"

"Moms downstairs making dinner and dad isn't home from work yet and I've already locked my door, so no one will interrupt us"

"Good" Britt said

"What are you wearing?" Santana still smirking as she asked

"That sexy red dress you like so much" Britt teased

"God you know you look so fucking hot in that dress, I wish I could see you now" Santana felt the arousal pool right where she needed it

"You wanna pic?" Britt asked sexily

"Fuck yeah baby" Santana groaned

"Hang on then" Britt told Santana and a few seconds later she received a new text, she opened it up and saw Brittany sat in her bathroom in that sexy red dress and she realised that she didn't just like she fucking loved that dress, it was hiked up around Brittany's waist and her hand was teasing the outside of her panties, her damp looking panties. Santana took a while studying the picture then the girls went back to their phone call.

"Shit Brittany that was so hot, and was it just my imagination or is someone a little wet for me already?" Santana smirked to herself knowing the effect she had on the blond

"No it wasn't your imagination and I bet I'm not the only one" Britt teased back

"You'd be right there" the Latina laughed, feeling herself grow wetter with Brittany's tone. "I'm so gonna use that pic later baby" Santana promised knowing it would work Brittany up to know she would use her picture to get herself off

"You best" Britt used a playful powerful tone before softening "Are you naked?"

"No not yet"

"Take your pants off baby" Santana could tell by the way Brittany spoke she was already biting down on her bottom lip

Santana held her phone between her ear and shoulder and shuffled around as her hands went straight to her belt, making quick work of the buckle and then moving on to her pants button, soon she had that undone too and she could hear Brittany giggling down the phone, she assumed it was before of all the noise she was making just taking her pants off. Once they were undone she lifted her hips off the bed and tugged them down her legs, until they were around her feet, where she kicked them off and watched them fly across her room. "There you go babe, pants are off"

"Now your panties" Britt said with an obvious grin

"Ok" Santana giggled at her girlfriend's eagerness and lifted her hips again, then yanked her underwear off. "They're gone" Santana smirked

"Are you wet?"

"Soaking Britt Britt" Santana laughed as her fingertips trailed slowly down her body

" Get your fingers wet San"

"God you really are in a rush"

"Sorry I just don't want to get caught"

"No its ok, I like when you get like this" Santana allowed her fingers to dip lower till she passed soft curls and found her wetness leaking out. She ran her fingers up and down her lips painting her fingers as much as she could without touching her clit. "They're wet Britt" she informed

"Good" she chuckled

"Are you touching yourself Britt Britt" Santana gasped when her finger accidently brushed past her own clit

"Not yet, I want to though"

"Go ahead, let's do it" Santana said

"How many fingers should I use baby?" Brittany asked

"Use two, that's how many I'm using"

"Where should I put them?"

"Put them inside yourself" Santana said as she too let her fingers slip lower and dip into her entrance.

"Oh shit Sanny, that feels so good" Britt gasped down the phone instantly making Santana wetter

"Fuck Britt, your making me so wet, keep talking baby" Santana insisted

"I've got two fingers deep inside myself and they're soaking wet San, I can feel it dripping down my fingers and hand" Britt teased

"My god Britt" Santana used her thumb to rub at her clit while she kept fucking herself with her fingers.

"Does it feel good Sanny?" Britt asked sounding surprisingly innocent

"So fucking good Britt, I'm close already" she said pulling her fingers out of herself and pressing down on her clit with her fingertips "Just rub your clit Britt Britt" Santana commanded

"Ok baby" Britt also stopped penetrating herself and brought her fingers back up to her nub and rubbed it gently "Feels so good San" she panted

"I want us to come together baby" Santana said but just as she felt herself edging in that direction her phone vibrated again and she recognised the sound to be something she could really do without right now "Oh shit" she exclaimed with gritted teeth

"What's up baby" Britt asked with a great deal of concern "Are you in pain again?"

"No, no, my phones running out of juice, it's about to turn itself off we need to be quick" she informed

"Why didn't you charge it?"

"Cause I forgot alright, can we forget that and just make the most of this, it could turn off anytime now" Santana was clearly pissed she had forgotten such an important part of phone sex. Rule number one _always_ make sure your phone is charged

"San I'm getting so close now" Britt cried

"Hang on Britt, just a bit longer" Santana begged and picked up her pace

"Hurry San, I'll have to get back, rub faster baby"

"Hmm baby I am, fuck here it comes, just a little more, so fucking close, come with me Britt" Santana asked but her phone vibrated again "Fuck go away!"

"Are you taking to me?" Britt asked a little hurt

"Shit no baby, my phone again, it's putting me off" Santana growled angry with the gadget

"Santana just focus on your fingers and how good it feels" Britt advised

"I'm trying baby, it does feel amazing" Santana agreed

"Uh huh I know, I'm soaking right now Santana I can hear it"

"I can hear it too baby, you sound so fucking drenched" Santana smirked wishing she could see Britt, smell and taste and touch her.

"Hmm I am" Brittany sounded desperate and Santana knew she wouldn't last much longer so she pressed down harder onto her own nub and circled it, feeling the building tension between her legs

"So good, so good, so good, Brittany I'm about to come

"Santana I am co…" her phone cut out

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Santana shouted in her room, knowing what had happened and tensing, arching and coming at the same time, her moans were a mix of pleasure but mostly just frustration, she couldn't believe yet again she was her own cockblock. First the car keys and now this, she didn't even get to hear that sensational sound Brittany made when she came, she didn't get to hear her little gasps and pants she always made after she came, she didn't get to finish her phone sex at all.

Once she finally finished shuddering on her bed she brought her phone down and looked at the black screen "Piece of shit!" Santana hissed at the mocking technology before throwing it down on her bed with an angry huff.

She lay there for several seconds feeling her clit pulse against her fingers and the wetness that glossed across her hand, and she was completely certain that when she got up there would be a rather obvious wet patch under her on her bed sheet but she didn't care, not after the powerful yet solo orgasm she just had. In fact she usually liked it when she left evidence of her sexytimes with Brittany on her bed, it made her feel proud, proud of how turned on she had gotten and how much she had come and if Brittany left it then she was even more proud of making Brittany release so intensely that she dampened her bed.

Santana felt bad about the fact she had cut off from Britt leaving both to orgasm without the other as they had gotten used to over the last week but she felt even more guilty Britt was probably sat in her bathroom thinking she had been hung up on. She pulled her hand away from her sex, fingers sticky and wet still, she brought them to her lips and sucked them clean, before wiping them on her bed, if it was damp already a little saliva wouldn't hurt now would it.

Santana sulked for several minutes after before grabbing her sleeping shorts and pulling them on, the only thing bringing a smile to her lips was the thought that she and Britt could spend the whole evening together tomorrow. Alone. No interruptions. No parents. No friends. No teachers. No little sisters. No phones. And definitely no clothes.

**A/N: ****Chapter 9 Sunday will be up soon, will Brittana finally get that all important alone time? Well read the final chapter to find out.**

**Chapter 9 will be the final chapter sad to say, but I will write an epilogue to finish the story after that.**

**Please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think of this chapter**

**(Also one of the conversations Brittana had early on was based on something me and my friend was talking about the other day, we were talking about what it would be less embarrassing for you parents to find you doing, I said sex, she said masturbating, any input?)**


	9. Chapter 9 Sunday: In The Bedroom

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 9: In The Bedroom

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**RATING: **M

**A/N: ** Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story, we come to the ending chapter now, but I will write an epilogue in a few days to complete the story, I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know your final thoughts.

Sorry this one took a little longer than usual, I didn't want to rush it and so hope I did a good job and this is definitely more M rated than the previous chapters

**SYNOPSIS**: Will Brittany and Santana finally get to be together?

Chapter 9

Sunday: In The Bedroom…finally?

Santana was checking her list, and then checking it twice, and a third time and over and over again till she heard a knock at the door. Her head sprung up from looking down, hastily jumping off the couch and running to the door. She opened it to find her very sexy and most likely very horny girlfriend Brittany on the other side.

"Hi ba…" Britt started to say but was cut off when Santana's hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her inside the house, shutting it behind her "Calm down San" the blond giggled

"Sorry baby, but we've only got a few hours and it's been so freaking long babe" Santana whined, pouting at her girlfriend. Santana dragged Britt into the living room stopping at the coffee table to pick up the notebook with her list written on it

"What's that?" Britt asked confused, furrowing her brow at the pad of paper

"It's my sex list" Santana informed with a wide smile

"What you mean like positions? Cause we never usually use a list" Britt informed even more confused

"No baby I know we don't need help with that. No its all the things we have to consider, look" she said showing Brittany the list pointing to the first thing written down on it "Ok, first, my dad is at work. Second, mom is out shopping, she always spends at least three hours doing it cause she often bumps into many of her friends and has long winded conversations, plus she occasionally likes to complain about things. Next are Rachel Quinn and Sue. I checked already to make sure each and every one of them are busy doing something that was at least three blocks away from us at all times"

Brittany nodded along as Santana went on "You said your sister was round one of her friend's houses, right?

"That's right" the blond confirmed

"Ok, then I guess we're ready then, right?" Santana asked with a smile that was normally only ever seen on an excited kid

"Never been more ready"

"Now you're here I'm gonna switch my cell off, I suggest you do that same" she proposed turning her own cell phone off and even pulling out the battery just to be on the safe side, Britt also switched hers off and placed it next to Santana's on the table

"What about the home phone?" Britt asked

"Right" Santana bent down near the unit that the main phone was sat on and tugged the wire out, hopefully there wouldn't be an emergency and if there was…well then who cares. "Ok go around the house I'll lock the doors, you shut any windows that are open, I am not taking any chances even if it kills me, cause I think if we don't do this tonight, it might just _kill_ me" Santana said and both girls dashed off in different directions. Santana went first to the front door, locking it, then to the back door to do the same.

She stopped at the computer, it was still on and this usually wouldn't be a problem but she knows Britt can get distracted so easily so she decided to turn it off, just in case.

"Ok all done" Britt came back in the room

"Good, guess that's all the preparation, let's do it. No candles, no music, no crazy, just me you and a whole lot of sex" Santana laughed and before she knew it Brittany's lips were on hers

The blond pulled back with a smirk on her face and a seductive look in her eyes "Let's go upstairs" her smirk grew as Santana's legs went weak. Britt pulled Santana with her as she headed up the stairs and towards the Latina's bedroom.

Once they got in there, the brunette was pushed up against the door, effectively closing it behind her; Brittany reached around her girlfriend to lock it, just another precaution, without taking her lips off of Santana's. The smaller girl released a moan of satisfaction when Brittany palmed at her breast through her shirt.

"Let's get this off" Santana said playing with the hem of Brittany's own shirt before the blond lifted her arms to speed up the process of getting naked. Santana tugged the shirt over Brittany's head messing up the blonde's hair, allowing it to fall scruffily back over her shoulders. Santana was next to lose her shirt, tossing it aside hitting a lamp and probably knocking it over but neither girl even turned their heads to check.

Santana pulled Brittany back in for a kiss, their tongues brushing over the others, she jumped up wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist, pressing her body against her girlfriend's, whimpers and moans being exchanged from one mouth into the other. Their bra held breasts mashed together, half hardened nipples prodding into restricting material.

Brittany walked backwards until the back of her legs hit Santana's bed, (the same red satin sheets lay across the bed, the only thing left from that very first romantically planned Monday night) she fell back when Santana forced her to stumble, landing on top of the blond Santana reached around her own body to unclasp her bra, throwing it out of sight. "God I missed these" Britt said with a smirk, reaching up to grasp Santana's soft, perfect (even if there were fake) sized breasts, fumbling with them slightly in her excitement. Santana threw her head back and moaned out as Britt's hands pinched and squeezed her in all the right ways. After being together so many times before they started dating the main perk was they both knew what each other liked, how sensitive they were, where they were most sensitive, how fast they liked it, and exactly how they liked to be touched.

Britt rubbed at both of Santana's now hard nipples, moulding the flesh with her fingers. "I really, _really_ missed these" Britt laughed causing Santana to grin down at her "I love your boobs Sanny"

"I love yours too, so why don't we get them out too baby" Santana suggested, moving back a little so she was straddling the girl's stomach. Britt sat up just enough for Santana to lean over and unclasp the bright pink bra Brittany was wearing and lob it behind her, revealing those pale, perky breasts. Santana cupped them and they both watched on as she copied Britt's previous actions, rolling her nipples to get them as hard as her own. "God you're so hot Britt Britt, so fucking sexy" Santana said

"Have you seen yourself baby, you're way hotter than I am, now kiss me" Britt pulled the Latina down and connected their lips again, heat radiating between their naked torsos. "I'm so turned on Santana" Britt mentioned against Santana's lips when she pulled back

"Good, cause I'm so fucking wet for you babe" Santana used her sexy voice, her grin still visible on that devious face of hers. She began to undo her pants before Brittany pushed her hands out the way to do it for her, seeming to be much faster than the smaller girl was. Once they were undone Santana stepped off Britt and allowed her pants to fall down and pool around her ankles quickly kicking them out of the way before starting on Brittany's own pants, helping her out of them in record time.

Now that both were in their underwear it was obvious just how turned on they both were, Santana's wet patch showing just that little bit more but Brittany was soon catching up. Santana climbed back on Brittany, she meant what she said a week back, there was no way she'd be topped their very first time.

As their lips met once again, Brittany's hands found Santana's soft ass, kneading the supple flesh, gaining sexy little whimpers from the girl above. "God Britt, I love you" Santana began to move her hips against Brittany's stomach, effectively dry humping her, feeling her hardening clit brush up against her own underwear. Britt tensed her stomach helping the Latina out as much as she could in the position she was in

"San that's so hot" Britt gasped, totally aware of the wetness stroking her skin. "Take em off" she demanded

Santana did as she was told, just cause she was a top didn't mean she couldn't take the odd order or two. She leaned on Brittany, practically smothering her with her boobs, not that the blond was complaining or anything, as she tugged on her panties, pulling them down her small legs and dropping them off the bed. She positioned herself back on Britt, pressing her wet sex back on Brittany's taut abs.

"You like this Britt?" Santana asked, rubbing her pussy up and down on her girlfriend.

Brittany's eyes didn't leave that glistening goodness, she just wanted to lean in and taste it, but this was too hot to interrupt presently. Santana felt amazing against her like this, rubbing her arousal all over Britt's skin. "San I love it, keep going, hump your pussy all over me baby" Britt commanded

It was then it became obvious it really had been too long, Santana was definitely the one to start the dirty talk, she kinda prided herself on her ability to not only work Brittany up but also herself. Britt only started dirty talk sessions if she was super turned on, Santana knew from that moment, tonight was gonna be a good one.

Without wanting to disappoint she began to rub harder, spreading her legs further so Britt could get a perfect view of her whole exposed self. With each thrust she left a wet streak across the taller girls stomach "Oh Britt Britt so good baby, your abs are so hard, its feels so fucking fantastic" Santana panted making herself wetter with her own words.

"Shit San, I might come like this if you keep talking like that" the blond warned before reaching one hand down to hold Santana open more, watching her little clit slide back and forth. "Jesus Santana just fuck me please" she whined.

Santana paused her movements with a huge ass smirk; she'd been waiting for that all night, all week in fact. "If you insist" she toyed. She climbed aside the blond as she pulled Brittany's, now incredibly wetter, panties down her long sexy legs, before rolling back on her. "Your pussy is so wet baby" Santana pointed out but Brittany didn't get a chance to say anything back before her sex was covered by Santana's own, the Latina thrusting into her slightly, creating an outstanding pleasure.

With a giggle Santana knelt up above her, knee either side of her girlfriend's hips, she dropped to one arm, leaning all her weight on it. Brittany pulled her down for more kissing, and this time it was her who wrapped her legs around Santana's waist.

Santana's hand snaked between their hot bodies, dipping into the pool of wetness that had accumulated between Brittany's legs, though she'd been teasing the girl for a while now, she was pretty surprise to find just how excited she had gotten in just a few extra seconds "Woah you're wetter than water world down here babe" the brunette said in a cheesy tone, though she wasn't fully aware of how cheesy it truly was.

Britt looked down at her with an obvious frown "Seriously San? Are you trying to turn me off or something?"

"No is that what I did?" Santana worried

"Not yet, but you really are cheesy sometimes" the blond informed

"I know, I'm sorry babe" Santana's cute pout just turned her right back on

"Just fuck me San" Brittany ordered, pulling her down for another kiss, before parting her long legs on either side of her girlfriend inviting her in.

Santana could feel the immense heat that now radiated from Brittany's core, and after a few more minutes of heavy heated making out Santana decided it was time to make her next move, her hand had been toying with Britt's light amount of dark blond hair between the taller girls legs, making them wetter and wetter with each stroke of her tongue on Brittany's. She moved her fingers down just a little more and ran them in and out of the warm arousal. She was thrown off balance a little when Brittany's hips bucked up instinctively and knocked her hand out of place but she soon replaced her digits and got back into her rhythm.

"More" Britt begged wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck and leaning into it "Please I need you inside me Sanny" her voice was needy and desperate and Santana wasn't one to leave her girl hanging. She readied her first two fingers and seeks for Britt's entrance, easily sliding them inside the blond, her walls instantly squeezing the fingers. "Hmm" Britt moaned when Santana began to slowly thrust them in and even more slowly pulling them back out.

She had a big grin on her face knowing Britt would soon need more again, "Faster please" Britt bounced her hips on the bed to make her point clear. Santana pushed in harder then began to thrust with more force. "Yeah baby, like that" Britt approved

Santana could smell Brittany's arousal filling the air, she was becoming needy herself and Brittany must have sensed this because the next thing she knew was one of the tall girl's hands were between her legs and seeking out her own bundle of nerves, quickly finding it and rubbing at it hard. "Oh shit, Brittany, slow down I don't wanna come just yet"

They'd only just started true but with nothing but their own hands to take care of themselves for so long, it was like a whole new feeling when it was someone else pleasuring them, and both were getting closer and closer to the edge much faster than normally

"Don't worry San we can go again after" Britt assured her girlfriend

"You bet your ass we're going again" San chuckled.

Santana knew even if Britt did do what she had asked and slowed down there was still no way she could hold off much longer, not with the way Brittany's slender fingers played with her clit expertly, rolling it and rubbing it in circles while her own slammed into the blonde's hot entrance hitting her deeper than she could remember doing so before.

"Baby, I can't hold on any longer I'm gonna go" Santana warned

"Me too Sanny, let's go together" after all there was nothing more romantic than coming at the same time when first making love, nothing more cliché either but clichés were far from existence in their world right now.

Santana sped up her movements one last time while focusing on her own nerves between her legs, wanting nothing more than to do what her girlfriend had suggested "Just a little more" Britt pleaded, holding her closer to her own body, Santana complied post-haste pushing just a little deeper, seeking out her girls G-spot, when she believed she found it she tickled at it sending Britt over the edge instantly, and pushing herself over when Britt's fingers pinched her nub. Pants quickly tore through the girls as did incredible intense waves of sheer pleasure as both of them came hard from the other's touch.

"Fuck Britt" Santana gasped first

"So good" Britt muttered next as both girls bucked against one another, neither stilling their hands until they had worked the other through their joint orgasm. Britt slowed her rubbing sensing Santana was getting too sensitive, as did Santana, pulling out of Britt and gently caressing the blonde's bundle to finish her off.

Time seemed to stop when Santana caught the look on Britt's face, it was the one she'd been wanting to see since Artie had taken her off of her, the one look she thought she would never survive without seeing, the look of pleasure, satisfaction and love. It was different though this time, because like Brittany had said, it wasn't just sex, it was love making and Santana would give up every single orgasm she'd ever had with Brittany through having sex to just witness that face when they made love, there was nothing like it, and suddenly all that waiting seemed to actually be worth it.

She didn't get it when Tina and Mike talked about it, nor Finn and Rachel, nor anyone else, she didn't get what was so good about making love with someone and what made it better than a quick fuck just to get off, but seeing Brittany like this, now limp as if she were boneless, her eyes shut, her body motionless, other than the light tremble of the after waves running through her, suddenly it all made sense, it was like all the answers she was seeking were finally unlocked for her. She knew their first official time as a couple would be special but she had no idea it would be this wonderful and this meaningful

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked. Santana broke out of her thoughts and looked down at her panting girlfriend, one of her eyes cracked open the other still shut in her post-orgasmic state.

Santana rolled off the girl and collapsed by her side "nothing's wrong, I just, I'm really happy right now" Santana smiled sweetly, the type of smile only Brittany ever saw

"Me too" Britt smiled back reaching out lazily for the Latina's hand, holding it in hers on her stomach when she found it

"I'm sorry this took so long" Santana apologised

"It's not your fault but I still forgive you, I love you Santana" Britt leaned over and connected their lips for a romantic but simple kiss

"I love you too, so much Brittany Pierce" San tried hard not to let a tear out but she wasn't doing a very good job

"It's intense isn't it?" Britt asked and Santana couldn't help but wonder if Brittany was referring to love or love making and if so was she referring to her previous times like about doing it with Artie knowing at some point Britt and him had 'made love', but either way she decided to let it go, Britt was hers now and would be forever and always, she'd make sure of that, no one would ever take her girl away from her. "You can cry if you want to" Britt giggled knowing Santana was trying to keep her Santana Lopez face

Santana laughed along, Britt still surprised her with how easily she could see through her "You're the best girlfriend ever" Santana said with a disbelieving shake of the head

"Well then you'll have to be the best boyfriend ever if the girlfriend title is taken" Britt joked

"I'll be whatever you want me to be" Santana said, not that she was whipped or anything of course. She looked into the blonde's eyes, filled with nothing but admiration and love for the brunette before kissing her again "Ready for round two yet?" gentle smile turning into a knowing smirk.

"Oh I'm more than ready" Britt giggled giving a shy smirk and Santana got back on her knees next to her girlfriend, looking down at the taller girl. Santana eyed the girl's body, taking one hand and running it down Brittany's stomach, caressing the soft, smooth, pale flesh.

"God you're so sexy Brittany, I could just eat you right up" she said

Britt spread her legs, her shyness clearly not lasting for long, not that she needed to be shy. Brittany was the most confident person Santana knew and watching her spread her legs in such a way really got her going. "Go ahead then" the blond offered

"Oh I will…but first…" Santana smiled confidently and climbed back on top of her, taking full advantage of Britt's parted legs. She placed her hands either side of her girls head for support, and pressed their cores together, both girls immediately gasping from the contact. "I wanna pussy fuck you" the Latina grinned as she started to rock her hips back and forth into Brittany's

"That's so hot San" Britt whispered looking down at their joint intimate parts, feeling every part of Santana's wet sex rubbing against hers, as her girlfriend bounced around on top of her, thrusting into her.

Santana gasped and moved her hands from the bed up to her own breasts, leaning back to give the best view to Brittany as she palmed her own boobs, releasing a loud moan with each move. "Hmm you like this Britt? Does my pussy feel good rubbing against yours?" Santana asked seductively, rocking harder.

"Uh huh baby, I love it. I can feel your clit, it's so hard San, you're so wet" the blond panted, feeling both hers and Santana's erect nubs as they bashed into one another, their juices mixing together, creating the most delicious of frictions. They hadn't tribbed in so long they had both started to forget what it felt like but this certainly was a great reminder. "Oh god Santana you feel so good!" she squealed

"I know baby, you do too, so hot" she groaned, stopping to roll her hips in a figure eight motion, forcing a whine of pleasure from the girl underneath her. Santana took her hands from her own breasts and laid them on Brittany's chest, gripping and squeezing the blonde's instead.

"Yeah right there San, you're so good at this" Britt confessed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of the Latina rubbing against her. "We're so wet together, you're gonna make me come baby" she murmured

Santana smiled, proud she could do this to her girlfriend; make her feel as good as this. She knew she was getting close again too so she forced Britt's legs further apart in order to thrust into her at a harder pace as she built both herself and the blond up to climax. "Tell me how you're feeling Britt Britt" Santana asked refusing to slow down or stop till the bond was withering under her

"So good, I feel like I'm about to explode, I'm so close" Britt admitted keeping her eyes closed and moving her hands up to Santana's hips to help guide her "Hmm keep going babe, I want you to come on me San"

Brittany's words instantly brought Santana crashing down hard, her body stiffened and her eyes screwed shut as her hands gripped the bed sheets after moving away from Brittany's breasts not wanting to hurt the blond. She bit her tongue in order to stop herself from screaming her release, whimpering as her body pulsed with each intense wave that ran through her. "Oh god Britt" she muttered before falling forward, collapsing on the blond. She maintained slow moving thrusts into Brittany sending her girlfriend over the edge a few seconds after herself

Brittany arched her back and gasped loud as her orgasm electrified through her tall body sending her up to a whole new height before she came sailing back down. "Jesus San" she panted once she had regained enough breath to speak like a normal human being again. She could feel Santana's slightly sweaty hair plastered against her skin as their chests pressed together rising and falling simultaneously, heavy breath filling the bedroom "Definitely worth the wait" Britt giggled

"You can so say that again" San smirked lifting her head to look into loving light blue eyes that lazily looked back. Santana leaned down for a kiss, gently nibbling Britt's bottom lip before pulling back and rolling off of her girlfriend. Both girls whimpered in the loss of contact but enjoyed the light breeze that drifted past, cooling their bodies and making it obvious just how much wetter that session had made them.

"That was so good Santana. I love when we do that" Britt smiled over to the Latina who was currently leaning up on her palm looking down at her girlfriend's slim and slender body.

Santana smiled back at the blond as she placed her other palm on Brittany's breast before squeezing it and moulding it between her fingers paying special attention to the hardened nipple. "Me too. It's so fucking hot Britt, just like you, I love your body" Santana replied with a smirk, walking her fingers down Brittany's body, from her breast to her stomach before stopping to caress the soft flat skin

"I love yours too, it's so sexy"

"You're perfect Brittany" Santana gave the blond no chance to reply before their lips locked again and Santana's hand started to creep lower, brushing over soft trimmed curls and once again dipping into hot wetness, her fingertips collecting as much as she could as Britt whimpered into her mouth with each stroke. Santana broke the kiss in order to look back down at her hand, watching herself gathering up come from Brittany's sex, lightly grazing across the still tenderly erect nub.

Britt looked down watching the Latina's hand play around coating her digits in a glistening shine, before taking them away and bringing them to her plump lips. Santana wrapped her lips around her wet fingers, humming in the strong taste of Brittany spread all over them. It was clear the action was turning Brittany on even more so Santana decided to exaggerate her movements just that bit more, pushing her fingers all the way into her mouth then pulling them out teasingly slow and releasing them with a loud hum and pop. "God Britt you taste amazing, I wish I could just eat every last drop of your come" Santana said and started to lick her fingers again. Brittany was far too turned on to even speak right now. "I did promise you I'd go down on you, if that's still something you'd like?" she said knowing there was no way in hell Brittany would ever turn that down.

The blond frantically nodded before sitting up and locking eyes with the brunette "I wanna sit on your face" she admitted

The request surprised Santana slightly, not that they hadn't done it before but it was rare when they did, they'd usually just go down on one another as it always seemed easier but from experience Santana knew having Brittany grind and hump her own face was one of the hottest things she had ever seen and was never gonna pass up the opportunity to have her girlfriend shaking from above her and if she's lucky she may even coach one or two more swears from the blonde's lips.

Santana laid back on the bed, positioning her head on the pillows and her naked ass on the soft cool bed sheets under her, shuffling around until she was completely comfortable, then she beckoned over the blond who was looking at her like a hungry puppy "I'm ready for you Britt baby" she said with a smirk, knowing what she was about to get in her face

Britt couldn't help the excited grin she had growing on her lips as she crawled forward towards her girlfriend on the bed, placing a knee either side of Santana's small hips. She noticed the Latina smiling confidently as she watched the blond manoeuvre up her body, getting closer to her destination. Brittany shuffled forward walking on her knees till she felt hot fast paced breath brush over her already heated skin, making her gasp in anticipation. She loved when Santana went down on her but there was always something about being on top of her girlfriend when her tongue was buried between her legs that just made her beyond soaked.

Brittany reached out to grasp onto the headboard to steady herself as she lowered herself down. Santana watched on as her girlfriend's drenched centre grew closer and closer to her face, she could see Brittany's clit pulsing in its arousal and her wetness practically leaking out and she couldn't wait to just dip her tongue in as far as it could go and lap up every last drop of deliciousness that came out. She put her hands up, resting them on the blonde's hips as she helped the taller girl position herself correctly, taking in the deep strong aroma of Brittany's sweet nectar.

"Go ahead babe" Santana assured with a soft gently smile, looking up into crystal blue eyes that stared back at her, silently asking if it was ok. Britt lowered herself down the rest of the way as Santana's fingers caressed her hips to relax her, it always seemed Britt became tense before sitting on Santana like this and Santana loved the fact her girlfriend got so adorable despite the fact she was ragingly horny beyond belief.

Within seconds Santana's chin was met with wetness and her nose bumped Brittany's clit forcing a grunt from the above girl's lips. Santana's tongue quickly sought out the familiar entrance to the blond and dipped right in, Brittany's inner walls immediately squeezing around it. "Oh San, fuck me please" the blond begged and Santana couldn't help but smile when she realised she hadn't even begun moving yet and Britt was already cursing, that had to be another new record for them.

Santana pulled her tongue back till only the tip was left inside before forcing it back in as far as it could reach then doing it all over again, casually picking up the pace every few thrusts. She could feel Brittany's essence dripping down her appendage and soaking her face, but she loved it and it was making her unbelievable turned on herself. She hummed when she felt her own clit twitch and the vibrations ran through the whole of Brittany's core.

Britt began to move her hips needing more friction; she alternated between humping the Latina's face and then stopping to lift herself up and down on her girlfriend's hot talented tongue. She brought her hands to her own breasts and began to squeeze and knead them, rolling her stiff nipples between her fingers. "San, fuck me harder, faster baby, I need to come!" she exclaimed causing Santana to speed up once more, shoving her tongue deeper than ever into her tight contracting hole. "So good baby, your tongue feels amazing, don't stop" she begged, closing her eyes and relaxing into the sensation Santana was creating between her legs.

It was like Santana was stroking each and every last nerve inside her, as the girl's soft smooth tongue worked inside her and all she could do was enjoy it. She was almost left breathless when Santana pulled out of her unexpectedly, Britt presumed her jaw was most likely aching by now with all the fast movements despite the fact Santana once managed to keep this up for an hour non-stop. But she had no reason to be upset when Santana's lips locked around her clit and sucked hard. "San, wait, stop" Britt asked when she felt how close she was already.

She lifted her hips so Santana couldn't touch her sensitive bundle anymore before looking down into almost hurt brown eyes. "What's wrong babe? Did I do something bad? Are you not enjoying it? Did I hurt you? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh my god, please tell me I didn't bite it?" Santana's eyes were wide with worry now and her voice trembling in regret

Brittany smiled down at her, slightly confused by the amount of questions. "No baby, you didn't bite me or hurt me, I was enjoying it, you did nothing that was bad and nothing's wrong" she answered trying to remember the order of her girlfriend's questions even though she got them round the wrong way. Britt smiled down at Santana and how cute she looked when panicked and covered in a glistening sheen of herself.

"Then why did you want me to stop?" Santana wondered

"Cause…" she stopped talking, deciding to show Santana her answer instead, after all actions speak louder than words as they say. She had a smirk on her face when she turned her body around above her girlfriend still hovering her sex over the Latina's face before dropping back down and coming face to face with Santana's own aroused core. "Hmm you look so tasty Sanny, I wanna taste you too" she announced running her tongue along Santana's length, forcing the girl to buck her hips in slight shock but quickly understanding what Brittany's plan was.

"Damn Britt that's so hot" the brunette stated practically melting from the contact between them. She knew she was turned on but she didn't realise she could get so wet from just having Britt on her face, if Britt on top could manage to work her up this much then 69ing will certainly send her flying over the edge in record time.

Britt took hold of Santana's thighs and parted her legs further and was greeted with Santana's proudly erect clit begging for release. She giggled a little over the situation before dipping in and taking the hard nub between her lips, sucking vigorously. Santana relaxed back into the pillows behind her but was soon met with Brittany's own neglected centre pressing against her chin; swiftly realising she was also meant to be doing her half of the work. She composed herself and leapt straight back in, speedily lapping up all the wetness that had leaked out of Brittany during the break.

Words were no longer accessible for either girl, instead hard and heavy pants and whimpers filled the room, bouncing off the walls and vibrating through and between hot sweating flesh. Santana bucked her hips up while Britt ground hers down, almost smothering her girlfriend, but she didn't seemed to be getting any complaints and it felt too good to stop, so she didn't.

Santana kept sucking on Brittany's clit; lapping full wet lengths from the blonde's entrance up to her nub then back down again before dipping back into her hole. Britt was simply circling Santana's bundle quickly building her up to impending climax knowing it wouldn't take long. She occasionally nipped at it between her teeth, sending the Latina's hips jolting up in the air each time she did.

Britt could feel herself getting closer and the romantic inside her wanting them to come together again, she decided against voicing her closeness to Santana and just focus on sending the brunette over when she went over. She knew by the way Santana's nails were scratching her thighs and ass that the girl would only need a few more sucks and strokes to push her off the edge. She wrapped her lips tightly around Santana's clit, sucking it into her mouth then rolling her tongue back and forth across it fast. Santana's whole body began to shake and shiver but she kept up working on Brittany at her end, then all the tension between her legs suddenly exploded and released as she came hard, thrusting herself into Brittany's mouth. Britt rubbed herself down on Santana needing to get off too; she came when Santana's tongue flicked her just right, forcing a loud gasp from her lips. Santana was pretty glad her parents weren't home tonight because there was no way they wouldn't have heard that if they were.

Santana felt a warm wetness coat her chin and lips as she continued to lap up all that Brittany was giving her, as the blond too savoured every last drop of goodness that seeped out from Santana. Passion driven licks soon dying down to kitten like ones, practically cleaning up every single drop of come that came out.

After a good long minute of this Britt pulled back, content with her ability at cleaning Santana up, she removed herself from her girlfriend hearing the Latina whimper at the loss and try to follow Brittany's hips to get more but Britt turned back to face her pushing her back on the bed. "Aww does Sanny want more of me?" she teased

"Uh huh yeah, I'm so addicted to you" Santana nodded frantically, begging Brittany with her eyes.

"Then here you go" Britt smirked grabbing the back of Santana's head and pulling her in for a fiery kiss, mashing their lips and tongues together, allowing their tastes to mix inside their mouths. Both moaning in the taste of themselves on one another. Britt was first to pull back yet again, smile as wide as ever gracing her face before she leaned back in sticking her tongue out and swiping it up Santana's wet and sticky chin, cleaning her remnants off the girl.

When she felt she had it all she pulled away and gestured for Santana to do the same, Santana followed Britt's lead and went for it, gathering up all her own flavour off her girlfriend's chin and lips, moaning her approval as she went. "Good right?" Britt asked confidently as Santana backed off nodding her head

"Fucking delicious" she stated grinning at the blond. Britt took Santana's satisfaction as an opportunity to snuggle down next to her in bed. Santana looked down at her girlfriend who already looked like she was falling asleep "You're not tired already are you baby?" she asked

Britt looked up at the questioning girl "You wore me out San" she said lazily as she reached one hand up to brush it across Santana's arm.

"Come on lazily bones we've gone longer than this before, plus I'm so not through with you yet babe" Santana informed with a smirk

Britt gave her a confused look "What do you mean? We've done everything. We've fucked, we've tribbed, we've ate out, we've made out, we've even 69'ed what else is there to do?" Britt wondered thinking it all through in her own mind, not realising Santana had gotten off the bed and walked over to her dresser drawer. She watched the Latina once she noticed her left side was getting cold from where she once sat.

Britt smirked when she got a more than perfect view of her girlfriend butt when she bent down to open her bottom drawer to pull a familiar object out, but when Santana stood back up she had to whimper when she lost her favourite view, she had always had a thing for Santana's ass.

"We haven't strapped up yet" Santana said with an excited smirk looking over at Britt back on the bed. She held out their strap-on in front of her, light blue 7 inch dildo and a black strap. Britt's face perked up again as she sat up on the bed. Sure she was super tired after so many orgasms but from previous times she knew Santana always felt amazing when she was inside of her with that thing pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, though they hadn't used it in a while Brittany was more than excited to get back into old habits like they had been doing so far tonight, and as Santana bent down to pull the strap on up around her hips Brittany couldn't help but grow wet from the visual alone.

Britt absentmindedly bit her bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth and nibbling on it as she continued to watched Santana ready herself, positioning the strap and dildo into the perfect position for penetrating her girlfriend and rubbing at herself with each thrust. "Come over here Sanny, you look so sexy" Britt said never taking her eyes off the colourful attachment between Santana's legs. The Latina took orders well and made her way over, crawling back on the bed and soon after on top of Brittany.

Both girls moaned out loud when they felt the hardness snake between their bodies, stabbing into soft skin. Britt pulled Santana in for a hot kiss, brushing her tongue back and forth over Santana's. Britt's hands ran down San's back, covering every inch of sweating skin, nails grazing down heated flesh, eliciting whines from each girl's mouth. "Oh San, I want you" Britt gasped against Santana's lips, which quickly transformed into a smug smirk once more

"Funny, I thought you were tired?" she mocked kissing and sucking at Britt's neck.

Brittany grasped the back of Santana's head gripping onto silky brown locks "Not anymore baby, I'm wide awake, please don't tease" Britt begged growing wetter with each brush of Santana's warm and wet lips against her overheated skin, with each flex of Santana's muscles against her own, with every single caress that sent shivers across her entire body, melting every part of her. "Please baby, I'm so wet for you" she whispered, the words instantly catching Santana's attention, causing her own body to pulse with need and the desire for release.

Brittany let one hand wander down between their bodies and grip the hard phallus; she pressed it against her entrance but before she was able to guide it in her hand was stopped by a smaller one upon it. She looked up to see Santana looking down between them "No baby, not like this, turn around" she ordered and Brittany grinned before pushing Santana off her and flipping herself over before the Latina knew what was happening.

Britt looked over her shoulder as she lay down on her elbows, parting her legs and poking her ass towards Santana who just seemed to be mesmerised by the perfectly rounded body part in her face. She rested one hand on Brittany's butt and stroked it down the smooth surface "Your ass is so hot" she said locking eyes with the taller girl feeing herself become even more turned on at the sight.

Santana got to her knees and shuffled forward till her hardness poked Brittany in the butt cheek "Ouch" Britt joked

"Sorry babe" Santana apologised before taking the dick in her hand and feeling out Brittany's entrance, when her fingertips came into contact with the blonde's overly soaking centre her smile grew and she coated them with the sticky substance. "God baby, you really are soaking" she stated, pushing one finger into Brittany's hole to tease her more.

Brittany whined at the sensation, knowing full well what was to come, in more ways than one. She pushed back forcing Santana's digits in further "San I need you please do something" she pleaded bouncing up and down on the mattress trying to spur Santana on. Santana didn't want to tease anymore, the week leading up to this had done enough of that for a lifetime, and besides with their luck so far for all she knew her mother could burst in that door at any moment, complete with some sort of silent footstep shoes just so they couldn't even hear her coming down the hallway.

She removed her fingers from the girl and used the collected moisture to lube up the cock in her hand, once she was pleased with the shine coating the toy; she pressed it against the blonde's entrance once more. After getting a word of encouragement from her girlfriend she pushed in, watching the way Brittany's sex practically swallowed up her full member to the base

"God Brittany that's so fucking hot" Santana said pulling out slightly and admiring the fresh layer of Brittany that spread over her cock

"Amazing…you feel amazing, San fuck me please, just fuck me" Britt whined

"Since you asked so fucking nicely baby" Santana pounded into Brittany, pulling out then thrusting back in over and over again, never losing pace. She rested one hand on Britt's hip and the other lay flat on the girls back, gently stroking her sensitive skin "I want you to come so hard for me baby, do you think you can do that Britt Britt?" Santana asked already knowing the answer as her hips kept slamming hard into the blond

"Fuck yes san, I wanna come, I wanna come really hard for you baby!" Britt screamed feeling herself slowly build up to that perfect point, the dildo stroking new bits inside of her

Santana began to breathe heavily, using every ounce of energy she had to pleasure Brittany one last time, sounds of their skin slapping together echoing through the room, the smell of pure sweat and sex drifting around. "Britt you feel so good baby" she groaned enjoying the way the strap was rubbing just right against her own clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge once more too.

"San harder, please, please go harder" Britt requested and Santana used everything she had to build a faster pace, pounding hard into the blond before pulling almost all out then ramming the strap on back inside her, coaxing the sexiest whimpers from Brittany's lips.

Brittany clutched around the bed sheets burying her face into the pillow in front of her, muffling her cries of pure ecstasy (which Santana remembers having to explain had nothing to do with drugs when she first used the word). Santana's body was starting to burn and her thighs were aching, even Sue had never given them this much of a work out before but she knew it would all be worth it in the end when she could collapse on the bed and cuddle up next to her drained and spent girlfriend

"Oh San, so good," Britt announced bringing her head up momentarily from the pillows before stuffing it back as soon as Santana aimed for Brittany's most sensitive spot with her next thrust, she presumed by the blonde's reaction she must have hit it and hit it hard

Santana gripped Brittany's hips tight leaving unintentional red marks but neither girl really cared nor noticed much right now, the bed was practically shaking along with them and both were getting extremely close to climax everything else just seemed so trivial in comparison.

The strap rubbed against Santana so perfectly she had to concentrate on not coming too soon, not till Britt had come, she had to hold on. "Are you close baby?" she desperately asked, biting her lip to aid her focus "Please tell me you're close B"

"Uh huh, so close" Britt frantically nodded into the pillow, pushing herself back then leaning forward a little to force the cock in further so she could feel all of it massaging every inch of her

"Rub your clit Britt Britt, come for me baby" Santana begged almost losing it then and there

Brittany reached down between her own legs and quickly found that hard wet bundle begging for relief, she took her first two fingers and placed them either side of her clit and began to rub, occasionally pinching it for good measure. "Hurry baby, I'm gonna come" Santana warned and Brittany picked up the pace, wildly fingering her nub

"Shit, baby I'm coming!" Santana all but screamed her release through the house, now she was really glad her parents weren't in. Her hip movements quickly becoming erratic as she was sent through wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure. She reached one arm around knocking Brittany's hand out of the way and taking over rubbing at the blonde's clit, speedily flicking it with her fingertips and it wasn't long till Brittany was trembling under her.

"San, fuck, coming, I'm coming" she gripped the pillow tight as Santana tried to keep thrusting inside her till she was finally done. A fresh coating of wetness painted Santana's hand as she ran her girlfriend through her climax, milking every last little after wave from her body until she eventually collapsed on the bed, bringing Santana tumbling down on top of her. Chests heavily trying to regain breath, pants and more than satisfied sighs pouring from the couple, as Santana pulled out, soon after rolling off onto her back

Brittany rolled over and faced a completely exhausted Santana, her eyes shut and her mouth open struggling to keep breathing, her body was sweaty and flushed, as was Brittany's but Brittany was the only one with that devious little adorable smirk on her face. She wrapped her arm and leg over Santana's small frame, noting the reaction of enjoyment in the Latina's face when her wet sex pressed against Santana's thigh "You liked that did you?" she asked with a quiet giggle, Santana could only grunt her response and give a lazy nod

Britt sat up slightly and looked down at her girlfriend, admiring the toned muscular but still very feminine body, the tanned caramel skin coated in glistening sweat and other bodily fluids that Brittany found to be just as sexy. "I love you Santana" Britt whispered gently

Santana forced her eyes open to see the blond sat by her side just looking down at her, eyes raking over her body like it was the first time she'd ever seen her like this, and maybe it was, not naked of course, they'd probably seen each other naked more times than themselves, not spent either as that was always a given when they were naked and alone. No this time it was pure and simple, it was love, they finally did 'it' they made love together, it wasn't just sex and Brittany knew that even when she did this with Artie, she never once felt like this after, never once felt so satisfied, not that Artie couldn't get her off but she would always feel like something was missing when they did it, like she wanted something more. She thought at the time she loved Artie, but if that was love then what she has right now with Santana, the beauty laying right in front of her, it must be what everyone talks about when they talk about heaven, a paradise, a dream, perfection, she never wanted this feeing to ever end. "I love you too Brittany" Santana replied with a huge smile breaking Brittany back from her thoughts.

Brittany began to undo the strap around Santana's hips as the Latina watched on; when she was free she shut her eyes again and lifted her hips for Brittany to slide the attachment from her short but elegant legs. Despite the fact she was physically satisfied Brittany couldn't help but get a little more turned on from scanning Santana's body and then seeing her own juices covering the blue dildo before she tossed it to the floor. "I wanna do it again" she stated, devious grin back in play.

Santana's eyes shot wide open "Are you serious?" Santana chuckled; she could never get over how enthusiastic Brittany was nor how much energy the blond seemed to possess "Anyway I thought you were tired?"

"I was but you woke me up and I'm horny again" Britt pouted

"I don't think I can move right now let alone come again" Santana regretfully informed her, she'd love to do it again, all night if they could but sometimes she just couldn't keep up with the blond and had to admit defeat

"Don't worry you don't have to do any of the work, just lay there and look as sexy as you are right now" Britt said rearranging her body and putting her knees either side of Santana's thigh and her hands either side of Santana's head "Feel free to watch if you'd like" she offered with a smirk and a giggle before dropping her hips down, pressing her heated dripping centre on Santana's thigh. Santana instantly locking her eyes with Brittany's sex and whimpered as the girl above her began to move, lightly at first, exaggerating her moans "Oh Santana, your leg is so amazing to hump like this" Britt toyed, spreading her obvious arousal all over said leg.

"God, Britt, baby, that's so hot" she replied trying her best to muster up some form of energy to tense her thigh to help out her girlfriend. Brittany's hips were rocking back and forth and her chest was thrusting in Santana's face, Santana took one of Brittany's breasts and began to mould it with her fingers causing the blond to whimper. It really was amazing how much energy this girl had, her arms holding strong above Santana not once trembling under the pressure

Watching Brittany like this, rubbing her wetness over her thigh, humping her to seek pleasure was all too much for Santana as she began to get turned on all over again too, at this point she was cursing her libido she was completely shattered but she was still wet. There was no way she could let Brittany get off and not do anything about her own needs. She noticed Brittany wasn't even looking at her, the blond had her eyes shut and was biting down on her lip, so she decided to just take care of herself this time round as the sight of Brittany fucking her leg was far too hot to disrupt.

She lead her hand down her body till she got to the heat radiating between her legs, she slipped two fingers between her wet folds finding her stiff clit and starting up a steady pace. Her own eyes started to drift shut as she relaxed in to her own touching, Brittany still humping at her leg; she could feel Brittany's own clit brushing against her skin.

Santana pressed down on her nub then began to rub it hard and fast, "Jesus Santana that's so hot, keep going baby" Britt said and Santana opened her eyes to see Brittany looking down at the hand that was pleasuring herself. "I love it when you touch yourself baby" Santana remembered the time Brittany caught her getting off to internet porn, just once, or so she told the blond, but ever since then Brittany seemed to love to watch Santana masturbate and she would even ask her sometimes during sex to just touch herself for the blonde's visual pleasure.

"Yeah you like when I play with myself Britt? Is it making you wet baby?" Santana smirked, deliberately stopping to flick her clit a few times before going back to rubbing.

"Yeah San it's so sexy, I love it, I'm so wet, you're gonna make me come" Britt groaned, desperately fucking herself against Santana's tensing thigh.

"That's right baby, let it go, come on my leg Britt Britt" San replied, furiously fingering at her own clit, determined to come that one last time with the blond

Brittany lifted her body, arms leaving the bed as she straddled Santana's thigh, continuing to rock her sex on Santana. She grasped her own breasts, flicking her nipples as she watched Santana's fingers slide back and forth between her legs. That was all she needed to send her hurdling over the edge one last time tonight "Oh Santana, I'm coming, I'm coming so hard baby!" Britt squealed slamming her hips down hard as she came all over Santana's leg.

"Fucking hell Brittany" Santana whimpered noticing the growing patch of wetness coating her thigh as Brittany's thrusts became jerky when she slowed down. Santana added a finger and used all three to rub her clit knowing it would only take a couple more rubs for her to go over the edge.

"Make yourself come for me San, I wanna see you come again" Britt said to spur her on

"I am Britt, I'm coming. All for you babe" Santana moaned as her fingers were coated with a fresh load of wetness, once she was done Brittany collapsed on top of her, even more sweaty and flushed than before.

"Woah" Santana simply said when she got her breath back, Brittany rolled off her and lay by her side, her own chest still rising and falling, almost in rhythm with Santana's

"Wow Santana that was amazing" Brittany said, lazy smile on her face

"Yeah it sure was Britt, totally worth the wait" Santana grinned back at the blond, knowing sex would never get any better. In this moment she had everything she ever wanted and needed laying right next to her

"I don't think I've ever come that hard San, I love you so much" Britt confessed with a satisfied sigh as she rolled on to her side and snuggled back into Santana's side, placing one arm over the Latina's stomach, this time though she was far too worn out to even think about teasing her.

"I love you too Britt" Santana replied with the most honesty in her voice Brittany thought she had ever heard come from the girl as she lifted her arm and wrapped it around Brittany pulling her in closer, resting her chin on blond hair and gently caressing Brittany's arm. "And you're right about one thing baby"

Britt perked her head up with interest "What's that?" she wondered

Santana smiled at the blonde's innocence before cupping her cheek in her hand "It is _so _much better, hotter and definitely more orgasmic with feelings and eye contact" Santana smiled at her girlfriend

Britt smiled back and leaned in for a sweet kiss "I told you making love is always and always will be better than boring old sex" she giggled before kissing Santana again

"Well then it's a good job we've got our whole lives to do it as much as possible" Santana said confidently playing with blond locks of hair

"So you wanna do it all over again tomorrow?" Britt asked with a smirk

"Sorry I can't, I've gotta help my mom with something" Santana said regretfully

Britt pouted "Of course you do"

"Just kidding" Santana jumped up and pushed Brittany on to her back before straddling her and kissing a line down her body "Nothing can keep me away from you now" she said smirking, her lips continuing to get lower and lower "We are _so_ doing this again tomorrow"

**A/N: **** Just a reminder there will be a Chapter 10 but it will be short and it will be the last. Thanks again to all those who stayed with this story and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I will be writing more Brittana in the future so stay tuned**

**Let me know what you guys thought**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**TITLE**: Finding The Time Chapter 10: Epilogue

PAIRINGS

**ROMANCE: **Brittana (Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce)

**A/N: ** Sorry this took so long, computer problems, but this is the final chapter I promised and I'd like to say a big thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, favourite and alerted this story or me as a writer, please look out for more of my work in the future and check out my other stories. I hope you have enjoyed the journey as much as I did; this is short but sweet :) it's a contrast to the originally prologue

**SYNOPSIS**: Epilogue, to sum up just how Santana feels

Chapter 10

Monday: Epilogue

So once again Santana had that dopey looking grin on her face, and again she was completely aware of it. And she most certainly didn't care what people said or thought about her, she finally got everything she had ever wanted. Brittany. Brittany was now all hers and she was all Britt's and she never wanted it any other way, just thinking about it any other way made her sad. Everything was now perfect and that's exactly how she wanted it to stay. Whether it was in 5 years or in 50 years, she always wanted to feel this way and for her life to stay like this. With her blond by her side, through thick and thin. There was no longer anyone else in their picture; it was just the two of them, just like it should have always been. Santana often thought she would never be tied down…that was until she met Brittany Pierce, now there was nothing she wanted more than for the girl to tie her down, this is what she wanted. All those days spent worrying and in fear about her feelings and what may be the consequences of those feelings if she acted on them, well they're all gone now, all a distant memory. One she wished she could forget because it just didn't matter anymore. She was content with her feelings and happier than ever with her life. There was no one else for her, the word monogamous finally made sense to her.

They were girlfriends, a word she no longer avoided using, in fact she loved using that word and would use it every chance she got, because why not right? That's what Britt was to her, she was her girlfriend and she was Brittany's girlfriend, simple as that. And every time she heard it or said it, it warmed her heart and made her whole body tingle with love. And now she sat there in class once again just staring and smiling at the blond, and everything else was gone to her.

And of course Brittany loved to see that smile of hers; she loved to see it every minute of every day. After all that time they had spent away from each other when they're friendship wasn't as strong, all that time she only ever saw a frown and sadness grace the Latina's face, but not anymore, because all that sorrow that was once in place on Santana's life is forever lifted.

Everything made sense between them, there was no more confusion, and Santana knows this even when she stops smiling because it's becoming a little too much once again. She never thought she could be this lovey dovey but apparently she could because she just couldn't stop showering Brittany with love and affection. She loved to please the blond, loved making her happy and making her smile or giggle, and to Santana those simple things were worth the world in her eyes. Speaking of eyes, one of Santana's favourite parts of Brittany were her eyes, her sparkling ocean blue eyes that could leave her breathless and speechless with just a wink. Santana could definitely lose herself in those eyes, she could fall so deep and she wouldn't care. They were the first thing she saw of Britt and it was the first thing she fell in love with all that time ago.

"Miss Lopez, do I have to ask you yet again to stop daydreaming" came that same old teacher's voice, pulling Santana straight from her staring, man he really did love ruining the moment that's for sure. Santana broke her gaze with the side of Brittany's face and looked over at the man teaching her something that was far less impressive than Brittany but she supposed she needed to learn so she decided to start paying attention to his monotone goings on.

Eventually after another good half an hour of boredom, the bell rung and the whole class jumped up grabbing their stuff and began to leave the room. Yes it was Monday again but Santana didn't care because after school she and Brittany could just be on their own and hang out and be in love. The couple had finally had sex for the first time again and so they could do it whenever-well when they got the chance to anyway- they didn't need to plan for it next time, it could just happen. Santana knew the long wait was definitely worth it, despite the fact it made her ragingly horny most of the time but now she didn't have to worry about that. Their 'first time' was certainly her best time with anyone, she had never felt so connected to her girlfriend then last night, they had never been so intimate together, it was clear that being in an official relationship really _did_ change the way _it_ felt. And she couldn't wait to feel that way again and make Britt feel that way at the same time.

"So are you coming to mine tonight?" Britt asked as the girls left their classroom holding hands and walking down the corridor

"Just try to stop me" Santana laughed

"Can't believe we actually made love last night, it was way more perfect than I thought it was gonna be. It was the hottest thing ever" Britt said excitedly, obviously Santana wasn't the only one who couldn't wait to try it again. The pair walked into glee club and over to their seats near the back of class.

"I'll be over about 7, is that ok?" Santana asked as they sat down, dropping their bags down at the side of the chairs

"That's fine, my parents are out tonight and my sister is away on some field trip for a few days" Britt responded, knowing that they _should_ have the whole house together, though with all their bad luck she tried not to sound too confident that they would succeed with their plan

"Sounds great, Britt Britt" Santana said leaning in and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, not at all caring about the many faces already in the room who were probably watching them

Glee seemed to go a little faster today but began to slow when Rachel stood up deciding it was time for her impromptu solo aka her song she had practiced a million times but wanted to seem better than she was so she told everyone she hadn't sung it before, at least that's what Santana guessed. As Rachel sung her song, and the rest of the club fidgeted and fell asleep, Britt leaned over and rested her head on Santana's shoulder, placing a light kiss on her neck before snuggling into it and closing her own eyes. Santana smiled and just enjoyed the feeling of her warm girlfriend pressed against her like this as she wrapped her arm around her bringing her in closer then gently placing her chin on blond hair. "Love you Sanny" she heard Britt whisper making Santana's smile widen and her body tingle all over.

"I love you too Britt Britt" she replied and continued to watch Rachel sing at the front of class and although the school day continued to drag, and despite the fact it took a whole week for her and Britt to get to this point on top of all the time it took for them to even get together in the first place, it really didn't matter cause they got there in the end.

So yeah Santana may look like a total whipped little dork every time Britt walks into the room but if you asked her she'd say she just didn't care because she and Brittany are together and always will be and she gets to tap that every single night (well when they're not being interrupted) and the best part of it all…she's in love of course

**A/N: **** So thanks again to everyone and I'd love to know your final thoughts on the story overall**

**Did you like it? Leave me a review; it will only take a few seconds**


End file.
